Old School
by tvholic68
Summary: This is a flash back in college of how Angela,Hodgins,bones,booth,and zach met! this is my first fanfic and ive been working on it for awhile please review! BB and lots of HA!
1. restlessness

She was nervous.. "How can I be nervous, I'm never nervous. This is stupid, its not that big of a deal. I either make it or I don't, simple as that. Think about it rationally, you're a rational person." Temperance Brennan lay awake in her dorm room thinking to herself her mind racing.

She was completely restless. As she rolled over on her stomach she looked at her clock. It was 3:45am. "I have class in three and a half hours." She groaned to herself. "Why can't I sleep?" Temperance finally had enough and threw her covers off of herself. She quietly snuck past her sleeping room mate to her closet. Her room mate "is it Diane or Danielle?" she never saw..ok lets face it she had barley spoken to her on their first day on campus. The only time she ever did see her was when she was dragging her drunk body back into bed ever night at four in the morning. Only Temperance would end up with a room mate completely opposite of herself. Temperance quietly put on a gray zip up hoodie and a pair of purple slippers and snuck out of her room. Temperance walked to the stairs just at the end of the hall and headed to the common area at the base of the stair case. She was going to sit down and get a can out of the vending machine but it seemed her feet were in control and led her out to the grounds to walk along the path that lead around the campus. As she walked her mind began to wander to the weeks earlier events. The main one being her resent break up with her ass of a boyfriend Patrick. He said he couldn't be in a relationship with someone so shy and distant. The sad part was he was partially right. She had been distant in the later part of their relationship. She had and will always be one of those girls that focuses more on school work than anything else. Work will always take precedent over anything with me. The second being her actions after they broke up. She never acted on a whim so why had she done it now? That one word WHY? Kept running through her heard. Why had she done it. As she pondered this her feet led her down the sidewalk to a part of the campus she hadn't been to before. It was quiet on campus there was no sound other than the sound of Temperance's feet hitting the path. The sun hadn't risen yet and there was a little chill in the air. Temperance zipped up her hoodie and crossed her arms to keep herself warm. She kept walking and finally relaxed a bit. When she finally looked up "Oh God." She had no idea what part of campus she was on or how long she had been walking.

She was lost. "There's got to be a sign. What kind of college doesn't have signs pointing which way to go?" As she looked around she finally noticed there weren't any.

"How am I going to find my way back in time for class?" Temperance began to freak out. If she missed class she was going to fall behind and class was always the highlight of her day…"ok how geeky do I sound" she thought to herself. All the sudden Temperance heard a sound coming from over her shoulder. As she turned around she saw a young girl sleeping leaning on a tree. The girl was Asian and had dark curly hair. Slowly Temperance walked over to the girl and gently tried to wake her.

The girl began to giggle "No Johnny not again tonight." Temperance pushed her harder on the shoulder this time and the girl stirred awake.

"huh what..Oh no I passed out again that's the last time I'm going to a Beta Alpha party with out a friend. Hey thanks for waking me."

Temperance grabbed her hand to help her up and allowed the girl to lean on her for support. Temperance could clearly see she was still a little tipsy. "No problem do you need help getting back to your dorm?" Temperance asked.

"Um yea that would be helpful seeing as Id probably stumble off the path. I'm in dorm 674." Temperance's face lit up she was saved.

"Oh thank you I'm in dorm 543 the floor below. I'm glad I woke you up I had no idea how to get back to my dorm."

Angela giggled, "well you definently were not at a party considering the bananas on you p.j.'s . So what's your excuse for being out so late?"

Temperance didn't answer right away instead she began to walk in the direction the girl had pointed to.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk clear my head."

"Oh that's cool." the girl said, "I'm Angela Montenegro by the way."

"I'm Temperance Brennan." They walked in silence for awhile. Well at least Tempe was silent Angela kept talking non stop. First it was about all her ex-boyfriends, then it was about the party she was at and all the major hotties as she put it, but Tempe didn't seem to mind. It was the first time anyone had actually opened up to her.

Finally Angela directed a question to Tempe. "So why couldn't you sleep?"

At first Tempe wasn't sure if she should answer but she felt a strange comfort talking to Angela so she decided to answer.

"I'm a little nervous because of something I decided to do because I recently broke up with my boy friend and out of spite to prove him wrong about me being shy I decided to….."

the last part she mumbled she was to embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that last part." Angela was going to get this out of her if it was the last thing she did.

"I'm pledging to a sorority!" she said it…out loud.

"NO WAY which one?"

This part Tempe hated the most of all.. "Phi Theta Phi."

"No. Way. The party sorority. The one that has been put on probation more than any other. I felta thigh sorority?"

"Yes that one." "I know my chances are extremely slim considering my personality I'm actually considering dropping out and saving myself the embarrassment."

Angela's face perked up at that last part "No don't! It's ironic but I'm in that sorority." Temperance couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Your in Phi Theta Phi? So that means you're the one who chooses who gets in?"

"You bet your sweet ass. I'm one of the top girls and I think you'd be a perfect choice." Temperance began to smile and her spirit began to lift so to speak. They finally got to the front of the entrance to their dorms. Getting up the stairs was the biggest challenge seeing as how Angela couldn't walk straight and kept laughing.

When Temperance finally got Angela to her door there was one last thing Angela said that Temperance will never forget.

"What exactly are you afraid of sweetie what do you have to lose? You don't need to worry I'll be right there along with you. And just between you and me….your in if I have anything to say about it." And with that Angela shut her door and left Temperance in the hall. As Temperance walked down the steps one floor to her room she had a smile on her face. Not only was she most likely in Phi Theta Phi but she had also made a friend. A true friend, one who she believed would last a long while. Temperance quietly unlocked her door and set her shoes and hoodie in her closet and crawled back in her bed. Temperance fell asleep instantly with no worries.


	2. Hurry

**Authors Note: Ok I know I just posted the last chapter but I wrote this one in study hall and I probably won't be able to update till the weekend so I figured I do it now. Hope my writing wasn't too terrible in the last one. I want to thank everyone who read the last chapter. I'd also like to apologize on the format on the last one. My comp. was acting stupid and it wouldn't put it the way I wanted it. Now here we go!**

It seemed like her head had just hit the pillow. The sound of her buzzing alarm clock filled her head. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and slammed her hand on the snooze button.

She glanced at the clock… "_Uhhh I barely managed an hours sleep." _

She rolled back over and sat up. She knew she needed to get up but she didn't want to leave the warmth of her bed. "_Ok on the count of three…one, two, three!"_ Quickly she pulled off the blanket and stood up on the cold floor.

As she stood there she glanced around her room. She saw her sleeping roommate laying on top of her covers, clothes still on from the previous nights endeavors. "_Couldn't she at least change into pajamas and not stay in her nasty drunken clothes." _

Tempe quietly walked across her room to the bathroom careful to not wake up her hung over roommate. The bathroom was simple and small. There was one sink with a small counter space next to it. There was also a toilet and shower. Tempe's and her roommate's toiletries were scattered all over the counter top. Still not quite awake Tempe slowly got in the shower. Tempe seemed to enjoy her hot showers more than anything. It gave her time to think and go over her thoughts in a comforting environment. As Tempe stepped out of the shower into the cold air she was instantly awake. "_I really need some coffee." She thought._ Ok maybe not fully awake. Temperance began to blow dry her hair which didn't take too long seeing as it was naturally straight.

With her towel still wrapped around her she went into her room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a green v-cut sweater from her closet. Instantly she was dressed and ready to go. As she walked towards the door she grabbed her bag and suddenly her eyes spotted a piece of paper on the ground nestled in between the crack under her door. As she picked it up she noticed it was sealed with the Phi Theta Phi insignia. Immediately Temperance's thoughts turned to the previous night. She couldn't help but smile as the picture of a drunken Angela trying to get up the stairs entered her mind. Temperance laughed to herself at what Angela had said when she was trying to get up the steps by herself.

_(Flash back) Angela slowly stumbled up the stairs… ok more like she crawled on her hands and knees. Temperance stood at the bottom of the stairs watching grinning to herself. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Angela barely made it all the way to the top and suddenly stopped. She sat down and looked at Tempe. Slowly she slurred out, "I think I'm gonna set up base camp here and make the rest of the hike in the morning."_ (End of flashback)

Temperance opened the letter. In it was curly girly hand writing she instantly figured out it was Angela's.

"_Hey Sweetie,_

_I just wanted to write to thank you for saving me last night. God only knows who would have woken me up this morning. Another reason I'm writing is because tonight is the annual Phi Theta Phi and the Beta Alpha costume party. All pledges are required to attend. So here's the skinny... Come dressed to impress in a sleek and sexy costume. Remember the better the costume the higher the chances are of you getting in. If you need help with choosing a costume I have some you can borrow that I have worn over the years. I have some great ideas for a costume wink wink! Just leave a note on my door if you want help and I'll meet you in the commons at six. The party starts at 8 so don't be late!_

_Angela_

Temperance's face fell, "A costume party!" She thought to herself. "I don't own anything sleek and sexy. The last time I dressed up was when I was eight and I went as Aristotle!" She smiled to herself as the image of her dressed in a toga and her older brother Russ dressed as a biker popped into her head. That night Russ and his friends had used her as a lookout when they T.P'd. some rich kids house they didn't like. They both ended up having to run from the house when the butler had sent the dogs out at them. Tempe had lost all her candy, but Russ gave all of his to hers.

Tempe quickly snapped back into reality when she noticed what the time was. "Oh crap!" She had class in fifteen minutes and it takes her at least that long to get there. Temperance quickly grabbed a post it off of her dresser and wrote one single word on it. **HELP! Temperance. **She threw the pen she used on the dresser and sprinted out the door down the hallway. She ran one floor down the stairs straight to Angela's door and shoved the note underneath it.

Temperance then sprinted down the hallway almost knocking a freshman over in the process. "Hey watch it!" the girl yelled "Sorry late for Physiology!" Tempe yelled back over her shoulder. Temperance had never run so fast. She sprinted out the door of her building and straight across the grass to the other side of the campus. She could hear the clock tower ringing in the distance signaling that she had only two minutes to get inside the science building and climb two flights of stairs. She busted through a group of girls outside the building gaining her nasty looks. But she didn't care. Tempe almost tore the door off its hinges she opened it so fast. She finally made it to the stair case. She took the stairs two at a time as she climbed them… "One floor almost there….two floors!" And she took off like a bullet down the hall to the third door on the right. Right as she put her hand on the knob she regretted her decision right away. A brown curly haired boy came busting out of the door at the same time she was about to open it. There was a loud _crack_ and Tempe's vision went blurry.

"OH MY GOD! Are you ok?" Tempe was having trouble processing his words. As she sat up she finally answered "Yea I think so. You should be more careful about opening doors I could have blacked out." The guy was smiling. "What's so damn funny I could have gotten really hurt!" He was still smiling and wait was he laughing? "I'm sorry but when I hit you. Dude you went flying right on your ass!"At this Tempe was really confused. Then she began to see it from his point of view and she also began to laugh. "I must have looked very graceful." The guy stuck out his hand to help her up off of the ground. "I'm Jack Hodgins by the way. And yes you were very graceful." He said with a grin. "I'm Temperance Brennan. And sorry about yelling at you before I was just a little embarrassed." Jack picked up her books and bag and handed them to her. "Let's get inside before the nutty Professor starts his lecture." Temperance gave him a weird look then said, "I don't know what that means?"

**Ending thoughts: ok the whole base camp thing actually happened. And when it did me and my friends about died of laughter it was so funny...ok you all mite not have found it funny. Again please review next chpt. will be about Angela and Brennan getting ready for the big bash! Loved to here your ideas.**


	3. Freeze mister

**Authors Note: Ok I would personally like to thank babypoet for her encouraging review and criticism it really helps in the writing process. I'd also like to thanks Lynn11802 and just.beth for there reviews and criticism. Ok now back to the story this part is about Bren and Angela going shopping for a costume and it picks up right where i left off. Now here we go!**

As Temperance and Jack slowly tip toed back into the class they couldn't help but be noticed by a dark curly haired girl in the back of the lecture hall.

Angela's face lit up as she saw Tempe and Jack walk in. "Brennan! In the back there are two seats!" She mouthed in a whisper. Temperance looked up in the back of the class to see Angela waving and pointing to two seats near her. Temperance tapped on Jack's shoulder and pointed to where Angela was sitting and motioned for him to follow her. Jack nodded and quickly followed Brennan up the stairs to the back of the classroom. Tempe scooted in and sat next to Angela and Jack took the seat next Brennan at the end of the row.

"I didn't know you were in this class did you just transfer?" Tempe whispered. "No I just never show up. The person I usually get my notes from is sick today so I decided to come and take notes for myself and her. I don't even think the professor knows I'm in this class." Angela smirked. Hodgins couldn't help but laugh and neither could Tempe. Angela looked over at Jack and asked with a smile, "Just who are you?" "I'm Jack Hodgins." he said holding out his hand, "and just who are you babe?" "I'm Angela Montenegro." Angela was a little taken a back she was the one who usually was forward. It was nice for a guy not to be shy. Temperance was usually bad at reading people but you would have to be physically blind, deaf, and mute to not see or feel the spark that was between these two.

Temperance and Jack took out there books and flipped to the page in the text the professor was lecturing on. The next hour passed in silence until Angela passed her notebook over onto Brennan desk. On the paper there was a couple of doodles and a note...(_hey I got your note after this class we can go shopping if you want, I know a great costume shop down the street. Its pretty close to campus we can easily walk.)_ Brennan wrote back(_sure sounds good. You got any ideas of what I should be? I haven't worn a costume in years.)(Yea but you have to wait and see! By the way where'd you find the hottie! if you haven't called dibs I'm calling them now!)_Brennan smiled and gave her that shocked look which only earned her laughter from Angela.(_we kinda ran into each other literally but I didn't call dibs or whatever so he's all yours.)(yea score one for me!) _

All the sudden the sounds of the professor piped up with an announcement. "Ok class as you know today is dissection day. I want you to look to your right and look to your left. Say hello to your lab partners for the rest of the semester. Attendance is mandatory so if you want to pass the class you must be here for the rest of the semester."

Brennan and Jack looked immediately over at Angela who's face had a look of shock on it. "Damn it there goes my beauty sleep." "You could always give up the party every night." Brennan said matter of factly. Both Jack and Angela started laughing "what? What I say. Angela stop! Its a rational solution." "Ok, ok it wasn't that funny but if you want to join Phi Theta Phi you have to attend the partys." "Wait your in Phi Theta Phi?" Jack said looking at Angela "Yea I'm one of the top girls why?" "I'm in Beta Alpha I was the one who hosted the party last night. I thought I recognized you! Your the girl who was dancing on the tables yelling 'Viva Revolution!'." Brennan was the one laughing now."Ok maybe not one of my finer moments. So your The Infamous Jack 'Bug Man' Hodgins. I thought you'd be taller." Jack looked offended "Hey it's not size that matters it's how you use it!"

Before this fight escalated Brennan chimed in, "Hey enough we have to go get a table before their all taken and start our lab come on." The group walked down the stairs to the door at the end of the lecture hall. In the next room were rows and rows of lab tables with so many different types of tools on them it would take atleast two hours just to count them all. Brennan, Jack, and Angela took a table in the back so they could have some privacy. The professor walked to each table and handed each person a stack of papers with explicit instructions on what to do.

As Angela looked over the packet her face fell and got extremely white."Gross I don't know if I can do this." Brennan looked confused and looked at her packet to see what they were going to do. It didn't take to long for Brennan to see just what Angela had found and to understand her concerns. They were going to disect a _human_!Brennan walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be alright Ange. You don't have to look if you don't want to. You can just hand me and Jack the tools and take notes." Tempe said this in a simpathetic and concerned voice. Angela gave her and Jack a half smile, "Thanks I don't know if my stomach could take it." "Just let the man do the work." Jack said in a cocky tone. "Such a alpha male!" Tempe said jokingly.

Jack and Tempe got to work on the body. It didn't take them too long to finish the days work. Each one of them had their specialties. Tempe was able to identify each part of the body along with age, sex, and cause of death. While Jack was able to narrow down where the person was from just by particles in the hair and stomach. Angela sat at the table and handed tools and took notes on each step everyone took to find their conclusions. The group was done before anyone else. As they left they received death glares from all the other students who were still stuck on the third step.

As they stepped outside Angela and Brennan said goodbye to Jack and promised to meet up with him at the party. "I'll be dressed as Zorro. See ya there!" Jack said as he went down the side walk towards his last class.

Temperance and Angela walked towards the exit of campus. It was so weird for Tempe to actually have someone to talk to who didn't critize or make fun of what she said. "You know your the first person I've actually really talked to since i started going here." Tempe said this with hesitation she wasn't to sure if Angela would freak out or not. Angela smiled," Promise not to tell the other girls this, but your the first person I've been around where I can be myself. I would never tell them I'm only taking science courses to please my Dad, my real dream is to be a artist. They all think I'm this big party girl who is going to be some doctor or what not, they don't see me for Me. Do you understand?" Angela couldn't have put it better. "I think you pretty much summed up my entire life." Brennan said this with a sad smile.

As the girls walked they talked about school and what they were majoring in. Tempe told Angela about her dream of becoming a forensic anthropologist, to which Angela had no idea what that was and it took almost the entire time for Brennan to explain into terms Angela could understand.

They finally arrived at the store ten minutes later," Welcome to the Emporium!" Angela said walking in like she owned the place. "Alright lets get you a costume." In a matter of minutes Brennan's hands were full of about twenty different outfits."Ange I don't think we will have time to try all of these on. The party starts in two hours and you haven't had time to pick a costume out or shower." Angela looked at her watch then back at Tempe," It's ok haven't you ever heard of being casually late?" "Yes but I'm a pledge and I thought I had to be there early." At this Angela said with understanding, "Ok I think those are enough now go try them on."

Tempe went behind a purplr curtain and began to try them on. The first one she came out dressed as in a playboy bunny out fit that looked exactly like the one from legally blonde." NO!" said Tempe her cheeks scarlet red. Angela was laughing Tempe looked ridiculous with the ears on."Ok we'll scratch the bunny off. But before you go can you tell me how is Mr.Hephner these days?" Tempe took off her ears and threw them at Angela. The next costume was a pirate wench. Angela looked over the costume and said,"ummm not creative enough." Tempe tried on costume after costume but none seemed to fit. "This is hopeless I might as well just where a nice dress with a mask on and be done with it." Just then Angela came running over with a costume. "I've got it go try this on. It will be perfect and there won't be much makeup involved." Angela shoved Brennan behind the curtain. Seconds later Brennan came out wearing the costume. It was a navy blue short minnie skirt with a short navy blue collared shirt. Angela could not help but smile at Brennan,"Say hello to Officer Brennan. She commands you to cease and desist!" Brennan was dressed as a cop hat and all along with a badge that said federal body inspector on it. "I kinda like this one." Brennan said still slightly embarrassed about how short the skirt was. "No sweetie it's perfect. I personally like the hand cuffs, I can think of many ways to use them." Angela said giving Brennan a grin. Brennan went back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. The girls paid and then began their walk back to campus to get ready for the party of the year.

**End Note: ok thats it for this chapter it took me a long time to figure out a story line for this chapter, but the ideas just keep coming. If you want to see something happen just review and i will put it in the story im at your disposal right now im not to sure of what Angela should dress as or how to get booth in here so send me your ideas! i hope you liked it!**


	4. phi theta phi

**Authors note: I'd personally like to thank lynn11802 for her reviews and ideas and I'd also like to thank SarahOhh for her idea's as well. I'm not going to be able to get to booth in this chapter, he will definitely be in the next one. This chapter is about the beginning of the party. Please enjoy and reviews are welcome!**

Brennan and Angela entered their dorm building bags in tow from their costume shopping extravaganza. Brennan was still a little worried about the costume she had allowed Angela to pick out for her.

"Don't worry sweetie it's perfect! You will be the eye candy of all the frat boys tonight." Angela said with a wicked grin. "But I don't want to be eye candy! What exactly does that mean anyway?" Brennan asked innocently. "It means they will be devouring you with their eyes! And yes you want that believe me." Angela said grabbing Brennan by the arm and dragging her up the stairs towards her room.

"My roommates gone for the weekend visiting family and I can't stand your roommate Danielle so lets get ready in my room." Angela said walking down the hallway towards her door. _"Oh so it was Danielle, how sad is it Angela knows who my roommate is and I don't even know her name!" _

Angela began to open her door but stopped and looked at Brennan a little worry in her eyes. "Ok before I open the door I'm giving you a fair warning, my roommate is a pig. So if you want to just throw all her crap that is on her bed on the floor. I'm giving you free license to do so. As they say Mi casa es su casa." Brennan just smiled, "Just open the door Ange I'm sure I can take it. Besides Danielle is my roommate and we both know what she's like after a party." Angela began to laugh remembering Brennan's stories of Danielle coming back every night drunk out of her mind, "Ok maybe I am over reacting."

As Brennan stepped into the room she could not believe her eyes. All on Angela's side of the room the walls were covered in pictures. Paintings, sketches, charcoal drawings, water colors, you name it. It was there. Brennan was stunned she couldn't speak. After what seemed like hours of just looking at them all Brennan finally spoke. "There all so amazing. How did you do all of these." Angela couldn't help but blush she didn't think she was that good, "Well most of these aren't even done. Most of the time I stop and lose my idea after awhile. That is my problem with my art. I guess I judge myself to harshly." Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing, "You shouldn't your really good."

As Brennan scanned the rest of the room her eyes spotted Angela's roommates side. "Oh good God! How can a human function in this room!" Brennan had to cover her nose as she got closer to the bed. There were trash sacks, bottles, clothes, boxes, and even food laying all over the floor. It looked like a city dump. "How do you tolerate this Ange?" Brennan asked with concern. "I don't I usually clean it up every now and then, but I didn't have time this week." "I'm not sitting on that bed! No way No how!" Brennan said shaking her head from side to side.

All the sudden Angela disappeared to the bathroom returning wearing bright yellow gloves and carrying some sort of contraption along with a can of Lysol. The contraption was a broom with a dust pan taped to the end of it. "I call it the crap picker upper. I use it to push all her stuff off the bed and then I sweep it over into the corner. Pretty nifty huh?" Brennan couldn't help but laugh. "Very clever Angela."

After Angela had as she called it 'De crapetized the other side of the room.' Brennan sat down on the bed and began to get dressed. "Hey let me do your makeup, I've got tons of different colors and I'll make you look hot!" Angela said wiggling her eyebrows goofily at her. Brennan could tell she really wanted to do her makeup and Bren didn't feel like protesting so she gave in.

_Twenty minuets later……_

"Oh wow, Damn am I good!" Angela said hands on her hips admiring her handy work. Brennan was too scared to look in the mirror. "Come on Sweetie take a look. You look fabulous!"

Brennan slowly turned around to face her reflection in the full length mirror. Brennan was wearing knee high black leather boots,_ 'Angela's'. _She was also wearing her cop outfit which consisted of a short blue skirt, a blue collared shirt that had a gold police badge on it. Atop her head was a police hat and on her belt was a pair of handcuffs. She definitely looked the part. "Oh wow, I don't even recognize myself, I look…I look…" "HOT!" said Angela finishing Brennan's sentence. "Now move so I can admire myself." Angela said jokingly pushing Brennan out of the way.

"Wow Ange you look so cute." "I know right." Angela said grinning, Tempe couldn't help but grin as well. Angela was wearing a Bat Girl costume. Black leather skirt and all. She even had the mask with the little bat horns. Angela twirled her cape one last time in the mirror before saying, "Alright officer lets go make some bad men cry." Angela grabbed Tempe's hand and off they went to the Phi Theta Phi house.

The sorority house looked just like any other house from the outside, that is until you got inside. Brennan's feet were hurting already. "I do not understand why you would wear these Ange there like a Chinese torture devise." Angela laughed "The things we do for beauty." "I don't know what that means."

Brennan and Angela climbed the stone steps to the front door of the house. The front door was made of wood and the windows were all made of stained glass .When Angela rang the door bell it played the school song.

All the sudden a tall blonde girl wearing a nurses outfit answered the door. "Angie darling!" she said in a horrible British accent. Tempe already did not like her. "Sophie how are you! I haven't seen you in weeks how was England?" , _ok that explains the accent. _"It was absolutely divine all those British chaps, it was so fetch." Brennan couldn't help but let out a little giggle which caused Angela to elbow her in her side. This caused Brennan to have even more trouble containing her laughter. Sophie didn't seem to even notice Brennan standing at the door. "Sophie this is my friend Temperance Brennan she is a pledge." Sophie all the sudden seemed to notice Brennan's existence, "Hello welcome to the Phi Theta Phi house." Sophie said holding out her hand to Brennan. "Hi it's very nice to meet you." Brennan replied back shaking Sophie's hand. "Your just in time too, the party hasn't started yet. All the pledges are meeting in the dinning room. Let me show you to it."

As Brennan stepped inside she was standing in the entrance hall of what looked like a old 19th century home. It had a huge wooden stair case that curved as it went up. There were two door ways one to the right and one to the left. The right seemed to lead to what looked like a bar area that seemed to be just recently stocked for the party. The opposite way lead to the dinning area. There were at least twenty girls standing in the next room. None of which Brennan recognized. They all were dressed in different costumes. One was a witch, another was a prisoners, there was a school girl, a cat, and many were of pop culture references that Brennan would never understand. All the girls were standing around a large oak table that had bowls of different chips, dip, and cookies. At the each end of the table were tubs full of ice that had drinks in them.

"Aren't you excited Bren? Your costume is so much better than all those other girls. You will definitely stand out!" _Stand out? That's what I'm afraid of._

All the sudden a Brunette entered the room caring a clip board dressed as a devil. "Oh how appropriate." Angela whispered to Brennan. "Be careful around her Brennan she is the one person I have to convince to let you in. The more outgoing you are the better, just remember that please." Brennan noticed that a young boy was following the brunette around. He looked to be about the age of fifteen and had floppy brown hair. The girl looked extremely annoyed. "Zach stop following me around!" The boy also looked annoyed "But Bonnie there's nothing to do and you said you would show me the libraries while I was here." The girl rolled her eyes, "I know what I said and I'm sorry but I won't be able to show you them. This party is really important so it will just have to wait till next time ok." Zach just nodded and walk off out of the room and up the stairs.

"Ok sorry that took so long. My cousin Zach is in town and he is a complete school nerd so if you see him hanging around just remember he is completely harmless. Now down to business. I'm Bonnie Bright and welcome to the Phi Theta Phi and Beta Alpha costume party. Ok pledges here's the deal. Each one of you will be given a tray to carry drinks around on. Be polite and just have fun. The Beta Alpha has agreed to have spies watching each one of you carefully. The person who gets the best review will be able to join the house simple as that. Any questions. No didn't think so. Angela, Sophie and I will also be watching you carefully and if we do not like what we see, we will ask you to leave. Now lets go get those drinks filled up the guests will be here any minuet."

_Oh boy, I'm so dead!_

**End Note: ok I know techniqually it wasn't the party it was more of a filler sorry. This is just how the chapter came out. I don't really like it but it was the only way to explain how they got to the party. The next chpt. will definently have the actual party itself in it. there will be more HA and possible BB in the next one oh and expect more of zach in the future! please review!!!!**


	5. Save me!

**Authors note: Ok I was a little nervous about the last chapter but I was really glad that some of you still liked it. I got to give a shout out and a thank you to the person who helped me come up with the idea on how to get booth in here. You know who you are! I'm really excited about this chapter so I hope you like it.**

The music was loud. Brennan could feel the bass vibrating off of her body. It seemed as if right after she had gotten her drink tray that every person on campus had shown up to the party. A D.J from a local college radio station had shown up and set up all of his equipment at the top of the staircase. He had been playing since he got there two hours ago. The lights had been turned off and put in their place had been different colored lights that moved every now and then.

As Brennan looked around she noticed that most of the people were dancing at the base of the stairs. Her eyes spotted a familiar face. Angela had taken off her mask and cape and was dancing with a group of people. Brennan smiled; Angela already looked a little tipsy. It reminded her of the night they had met.

The music began to slow when Angela saw Brennan. _'If she is going to make it in this sorority she needs to loosen up!' _"BRENNAN!" Angela yelled running over to where she was standing. "You need to dance with me. Come on it will be fun. This is the best party in years and you are missing it."

Before she could answer Angela had taken the tray out of her hands and was dragging her to the dance floor. The dance floor was packed. Angela had to physically hold on to Tempe so she wouldn't lose her on the way to the middle of the dance floor. As they were walking someone yelled out at them.

"Temperance! Angela! Hey over here!" It was Jack Hodgins. "Hey bug man what's up." Angela said leaning into Jacks ear. It was either because it was extremely loud or for other reasons. Brennan was going to have to ask her later.

"And who is this?" Angela said pointing to a guy dressed as a football player standing next to Jack. He was extremely tall and looked to be about the size of a football player. "Oh this is Brett we are in the same frat house together." There was something about Brett but Tempe couldn't put her finger on it. "Brett this is Temperance and Angela." Brett just nodded and took a swig of his beer. Angela couldn't help but notice he was scanning Tempe up and down as if undressing her with his eyes. She got a nervous feeling about this guy.

"Would you lovely ladies like to dance with us fine gentlemen?" Hodgins said holding out his hand to both of the girls. "Thought you'd never ask." Angela said taking his hand then grabbing Tempe's. Brennan, Angela, Jack, and Brett danced for the next couple of songs having the time of their lives. As Jack twirled Angela towards him Angela yelled out, "Nice mask by the way Jack." Jack smiled and looked over at Angela, "Thanks not bad yourself. And Brennan… all I have to say is WOW!" Even in the dark Angela could see her blushing.

A slow song began to play. Jack and Angela began to dance together. Brennan was about to walk off the floor when Brett grabbed her and pulled her close. He was a little too close for Brennan's taste. Things were ok for a couple of minutes. But Brennan began to grow uncomfortable when his hands began to move further down her back. Brennan tried several times to pull his hands up but he just wouldn't do it. Soon his hands were on an area he had no business touching! Brennan pushed him away hard a look of disgust on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Brennan yelled and stormed off the dance floor towards the kitchen. Angela had no time to react. Jack walked over to Brett and began to yell at him. "What the hell were you thinking man? Go find her and apologize."

Brennan just wanted to be alone she didn't want to see anybody. Brennan forced her way through the crowd and had almost made it out of the mass of people when she ran straight into a guy spilling his beer all over the floor and on his pants. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Brennan was almost on the verge of tears. The guy just looked at her and smiled. There was something about that smiled that made her feel comforted. It made her smile. "It's ok I can just go get another one." The guy had dark chocolate eyes and was dressed in a suit his collared shirt unbutton enough to see a superman emblem on the inside. "What are you supposed to be?" Brennan asked him. The guy just laughed. "I'm supposed to be Clark Kent changing into superman. I just don't have the glasses on." The guy looked at her. She looked rather upset but it wasn't his place to say anything. Brennan began to walk towards the kitchen, "Sorry about your drink again, maybe I'll make it up to you next time." The guy was speechless and stunned, '_was that a police outfit she was wearing'?_

All the sudden the guy dressed as Clark Kent saw a really drunk guy stumbling his way through the dance floor towards the kitchen. "Hey have you seen a girl dressed as a cop come through here?" The football player asked a guy dressed as Robin Hood. "Yea I saw her; she went into the kitchen just a second ago." The drunken guy nodded and headed straight into the kitchen. _Uh oh this is bad._

Brennan was sitting on a chair at the table when Brett walked in. "Please just go away." Brett looked like a zombie walking into the kitchen. He could barely keep his balance but he looked angry. Temperance stood up and began to head for the door but Brett blocked her path. "Please let me by." Temperance was getting pissed. "LET ME GO!" Temperance yelled. "Come on I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes." Brett said bringing her close.

Temperance had enough. She was about to do something drastic like kick his ass when the guy dressed as Clark Kent walked in. "I think she said for you to leave her alone. I don't think that's too hard to understand Jackass." The guy looked even angrier. "Who the hell are you?" Brett slurred out. "I'm Superman can't you tell?" The guy said sarcastically and pushed Brett out the door. Temperance followed them out of the kitchen to see Brett take a big swing at the guy. The guy dodged it and tackled Brett into a table knocking everything off. It seemed like just when the first punch was thrown ever one at the party turned to watch. Brett got up and tried to tackle the guy, who moved out of the way. Brett was so drunk he just missed and collapsed onto the floor. It seemed as if the fight was over but Brett got up again. "Why the hell are you fighting for a filthy slut like that?" This seemed to hit a nerve in the guy who just smiled and out of nowhere socked Brett right in the face knocking him out cold.

Temperance was stunned. "Sweetie are you ok?" Angela had run straight over from the crowd. Stepping directly over an unconscious Brett as she came. "Yea I'm fine." Brennan said hugging Angela. "This guy. I don't even know his name; I guess you could say saved me." Angela looked over at the guy Tempe was talking about, "Oh you can save me anytime Superman." Angela said flirtatiously. Brennan rolled her eyes, "Ange, I swear sometimes."

The guy began to walk over towards Temperance. "I'm sorry about that; I don't usually go picking fights with people. He was just incredibly rude to you and that is just something I can't stand." The guy said staring directly into Brennan's eyes. Angela could see the spark from a mile away. There was enough electricity to light the whole city of D.C. "So you're some kind of knight in shining armor. Do you have a card I could have?" Angela said completely checking him out. The guy smiled, "No sorry it's a onetime deal. I'm Seeley Booth by the way." Holding out his hand towards Tempe. Tempe just stood there. Angela reached out and took his hand, "Angela Montenegro, and the lady you saved this is Temperance Brennan. She's recently single, loves the color blue, and enjoys trips to museums on Saturday nights." Angela said spinning her around as if selling her as a product. "Angela!" Brennan looked at her completely embarrassed. "Sorry she gets like this sometimes. I'm Temperance but please call me Brennan. I guess I owe you a huge thank you and a drink." Booth shook his head, "No it's no problem at all. I'm just glad I got to you at the time I did. He could have really hurt you." At these words temperance got completely offended. "Are you trying to say I can't take care of myself?" Booth was completely taken a back. First she was thanking him now she's yelling at him. "No not at all. It's just he's a lot bigger than you. And your position didn't look to good in there." He should have stopped with his first sentence. Brennan was about to reply when Angela put a hand on her shoulder and began to lead her away. "Thanks again Seeley have a great night see you later."

Angela led her around a corner to an empty hallway. "Ok what is wrong with you? You have a gorgeous guy save you and then you yell at him?" Temperance was confused, "What are you talking about? He just demeaned me because I'm a woman and I could have also kicked Brett's ass if I wanted to. I actually was about to before he walked in all 'I'm here to save the day'." Angela was smirking, "He really bothered you that much?" Temperance didn't see where she was going with this, "Yes! I mean Booth doesn't even know me yet he was willing to beat up some guy for me. I mean who does that? I'm not his property. Anthropologically speaking he was acting like such an alpha male!" This was just what Angela wanted to hear. "You called him by name." Temperance was even more confused than before. "What? So what if I did." Angela was still smiling, "You named the puppy. First rule of not getting to close. Don't call them by name. Experience tells me we will be seeing more of Mr. Seeley Booth in the future." And with that Angela walked off leaving a confused Brennan Behind.

'_I need some alone time.' _Brennan began to walk down the hall towards the library to sit by herself.

**End Note: ok so what you all think? Please leave a review for me because they make me happy! I'm also not opposed to messages! I hope you liked it….**


	6. highfive

**Authors Note: Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but I'm a athlete at my school and spring sports are taking up most of my time after school so I have less time to write. (hangs head sadly) But never fear I will update more than once this weekend!!! Thanks again to all who reviewed. Now here we go!**

As Temperance walked further down the hallway the noise from the party began to fade. The fight between Booth and Brett and the feelings it stirred lingered in her mind. _Crap I called him by his name again! Why does that matter anyway, it's not like I have feelings for a guy I just met. There is no way I would be attracted to that over protective, alpha male, cocky jerk! So what if he saved me. I didn't need saving. I was about to kick Brett's ass before Booth came in all 'I'm superman' My Ass! Damn it I used his name again. _Realization began to hit Tempe. _Angela was right I am attracted to him! Oh God . It's ok, you're a rational person you can handle this. I can't stop thinking and picturing that smile. Calm yourself Tempe. Why did it make me feel weak in the knee's, stop it no more of those thoughts their irrational._

Tempe had made it to the end of the hall and was about to head into the library when she heard a noise from a room at the other end of the hallway. Tempe crept towards the door noticing the light seeping underneath signaling someone was in there. She opened the door just enough for her to look inside without being noticed.

Sitting on the bed reading _Astrology Weekly _was Bonnie's cousin Zach. He had not noticed Brennan walk in and had a look of great concentration and irritation on his face. "You complete imbeciles Pluto is not a planet!" Zach yelled out in rage throwing his magazine on the floor. Tempe quietly walked in the room and picked up the magazine, "I actually have to disagree there is definitely enough scientific fact to prove it is a planet." Zach looked up in surprise it was the first time he noticed Tempe was in the room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was actually headed to the library when I noticed someone else was also avoiding the party." Tempe said smiling.

Zach also smiled, "Your Temperance right? Angela is always talking about you while she's here. You are apparently some forensics genius." Tempe couldn't help but blush, she wasn't used to people knowing who she was. "And I'm not avoiding the party. Bonnie told me to stay in her room. She doesn't want me to bother her friends." Brennan felt sorry for Zach.

"So what is it like to be related to Bonnie?" Zach smiled understanding where Tempe was coming from. "It is really strange. We are complete opposites and have nothing in common. I'm only here because my parents want me to look at going here for next year." Brennan was confused and was about to say something but was interrupted by Zach, "I know what your going to say. Yes I'm young but I have been taking college courses for the past two years and am graduating later on this year. I plan on getting at least two doctorates before I'm twenty three. That's my plan anyway." Zach said matter of factly. Brennan could tell that he was extremely intelligent and would probably rival her intelligence within a few years.

Suddenly Brennan had an idea, "I heard you talking to Bonnie earlier about seeing the museums and libraries, so I was thinking why don't I take you tomorrow. It will be fun. I've only been to them a few times since I moved here. I also heard they have added on a Roman exhibit that I haven't seen. I know you barely know me but I believe it would be better than staying here all day tomorrow. Plus you wouldn't have to see Bonnie all day." Brennan said the last part with a wicked grin on her face. Zach had to contain himself from jumping up and down singing halleluiah. He answered immediately and enthusiastically with, "YES!!!"

Back at the party Angela was pacing back and forth an irritated expression on her face. "Calm down Angela she just needs some alone time. She'll be back soon." Hodgins said grabbing her hand to stop her from pacing. Angela let out a sigh, "I know but she has been gone for thirty minuets and I'm beginning to worry. The last I saw her she was headed towards the library. I'm going to go find her. I swear if I find her in there reading a book!" Angela yelled over her shoulder as she stormed off towards the library. Hodgins shook his head smiling at Angela as she walked off.

Zach and Brennan were laughing hysterically. "Did you really say that to your professor?" Zach asked tears streaming down his face from laughter. "Yes you should have seen the expression on his face when he went to look it up and found out I was right. I guess it's a shot to a mans ego when a girl corrects them in front of two hundred other students." Tempe said making Zach laugh harder.

Zach was finally able to calm himself and held his hand up towards Tempe. Brennan looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" Zach immediately put his hand down embarrassed. "I thought that is what you do when your trying to encourage another or congratulate them in our society." Brennan was still confused, "Really what's it called?" Zach answered in a scientific tone only he could use in a normal conversation, "I believe it is called a 'high five'. I saw two guys do it after they won a game. I believe it is called this because we have five fingers and we are holding them in the air." Brennan understood what Zach was getting at , "Oh yea I have also seen people do it. I've just never understood it. Lets try." Zach held up his hand and so did Tempe. Awkwardly they slapped them together and they began to laugh again.

Angela was on a mission. _How can she just disappear from the biggest party of the year! After all I have done for her. I'm going to find her and she is going to dance and flirt with every guy here if it's the last thing I do!_

As Angela made it to the end of the hallway she started to hear laughter coming from the room across from the library. As she walked towards the door she noticed it was cracked open. When she peered through the door she could not believe what she was seeing. Brennan and Zach were both laying on their bellies facing the TV watching Star Trek. Angela had to control her laughter. Brennan and Zach were talking to each other but Angela couldn't understand them. _Oh My God are they speaking Klingon to each other?_

Suddenly Angela had an idea. _This is going to be brilliant. _Angela thought slyly to herself. She slowly crept in the room not making a sound. Angela let out a war cry and dove straight onto the bed scaring both Tempe and Zach. Angela landed right next to Tempe. They both began to laugh at Zach who had gotten so scared that he dove off the bed letting out a high pitch scream and had landed on the floor. He was as pale as a ghost and looked as though he had seen one.

Angela and Tempe could not stop laughing. "Are you ok?" Tempe asked leaning over the edge of the bed to help Zach up. "You sounded like a girl!" Angela let out in between fits of laughter. This caused both Tempe and Zach to laugh.

As they calmed down Angela finally spoke, "So you both can speak Klingon?" Both Tempe and Zach were blushing furiously. "Please do not tell anyone Angela ok? I used to love Star Trek but since I started college I haven't been able to watch it. So Zach was catching me up on what I missed. Lets just leave it at that and never speak of it again." Brennan was pleading with Angela. "Fine I won't tell anyone but this is just too damn funny, but a promise is a promise so I won't say anything." Brennan hugged Angela, "Thanks Ange."

"So why aren't you both at the party? It's so incredible Tempe and that Booth guy came up to Jack looking for you." Angela said winking at Tempe. This just caused Brennan to role her eyes at Angela. "Just because your willing to go somewhere for a guy doesn't mean I'm willing to." Angela began to protest, "If your not going to do it for him then do it for me! Do it to be in the sorority, but don't let a moment like this pass you by Tempe. Now I'm not taking no for a answer you and Zach are coming to this party and your going to get drunk and have a good time."

Zach looked so confused , "What? I can't go to the party, Bonnie said no." Angela was the one to role her eyes this time. "I don't care what Bonnie said you're here to have a college experience and your going to get one you will never forget!" And with that Angela marched them out of the room and straight to the bar where a competition between the Beta Alpha house and the Phi Theta Phi house was about to start.

**End Note: Ok I told you Zach would be back so here he is. The next chapter I hope to have up by Saturday night and it will be the competition. If you want to see something happen message it to me. I kind of have an idea of what I want but I also want to know what you want to see happen. So I hope you liked it. I know it was a little short but it accomplished what I wanted. As always please review!!!**


	7. CHUG!

**Authors Note: Thanks again for everyone who reviewed I greatly appreciate it. I'd also like to say thanks to MacZ for helping me out with my formatting of the story I hope I did it right. Here comes the competition!**

As Angela dragged Brennan and Zach back to the party, Brennan couldn't help but notice that everyone had left the dance floor and headed into the living room. The coffee table and couch had been removed and replaced by a large table. Everyone seemed to have gathered around it.

"Angela what's going on?" Brennan asked a confused expression on her face.

"Their getting ready to start the completion between the frat house and us." Angela said. She had an expression on her face that looked like a kid on Christmas.

Before Brennan could ask another question Bonnie was lifted onto the table a microphone in her hand. The crowd surrounding the table grew silent.

"Welcome to the Phi Theta Phi annual costume party. Are we having fun tonight or what?" The crowd let out a huge yell. Zach covered his ears it was so loud.

"Alright now lets get started. Can I please have Ryan, Chris, and The man you all know and love Mr. Jack 'Bug Man' Hodgins to the table please!"

The crowd began to yell and chant all at the same time 'BUG MAN' as the three guys made their way to the table. The crowd grew quiet again as Bonnie began to speak.

"And now for the girls. Can I please have Ms. Angela, Temperance and Sophie to the table!"

Brennan's stomach did a flip. She had a look of horror on her face.

"Angela no, no, no, I'm not doing this. Why are we being called down."

The rest of her words were drowned out by the crowd. The next thing she knew she was being pushed towards the table by the mass of people. On one side of the table were the three guys and on the other were the three girls. Brennan was completely horrified and embarrassed. What could possibly be going on?

"Can I please have Scott and his men bring out the drinks please." Bonnie said pacing back and forth on the table. She slowly stopped in front of Angela. She bent down and covered up the microphone so her words would not be heard.

"Are you sure she can do this Angela we have lost the past two years. I want to win this one."

"Yes she will be fine. Don't worry." Angela said reassuringly. Bonnie wasn't so convinced.

"If she screws this up Angela it's on you." Bonnie gave Angela a warning look and walked off.

Angela rolled her eyes and gave Brennan's arm a reassuring squeeze. Brennan gave her a small smile back. _I can do this.. Whatever it is I can do this. _Brennan was giving herself a pep talk.

"Alright now the moment you've all been waiting for. You cast your votes on what you wanted to see this year so here it is. The competition this year is Flip Cup!"

The crowd went nuts. Scott and his crew had set up a bright red plastic cup in front of the contenders and filled it to the top with some type of beer. Tempe wasn't too sure of what it was. Bonnie began to speak again.

"The rules of the game are simple. When I say go all of the contenders must chug every last drop of their drink. When they are done they must turn their cup upside down on the edge of the table and flip it over to try and get it to stand up right. The last person to get their cup up right is eliminated. The team with the last person standing wins."

If Brennan wasn't freaking out before she was officially freaking out now.

"Angela I can not do this. I've never done this before. What if I screw this up." Brennan looked like the competition was asking her to fly.

"You will do fine. Those guys suck at this game. The only person you should be worried about is Jack. But don't you worry about him. I'm gonna take him down." Angela said not taking her eyes off of Jack. A look of pure determination on her face.

"Your going down Angela. We're going to beat you again. What will that make it, oh yea the third year in a row that Beta Alpha has won!" Jack said this with a cocky expression on his face.

"Watch it shortie! They didn't have me and Tempe last year. We are gonna kick your ass!" Jack had a fake hurt look on his face. Angela couldn't help but smile.

"Are we ready!" Bonnie yelled out to the crowd. "On the count of three, ONE, TWO…THREE, CHUG!!!"

Quick as lightning the contestants began to drink. With in seconds Angela and Hodgins were done and beginning to flip their cups. Tempe and Sophie were neck and neck with each other. Where as the other two guys were not even close to being done. Angela and Hodgins had tied. Tempe was done next and then Sophie. Chris finished after her and then Ryan who was the first to be eliminated.

"What a first round. Sorry about that Ryan maybe next year. Scott lets gets these drinks filled up again."

Tempe was already starting to feel the drink. Angela looked as though this was the contest that would determine her future. _How can she take something like this so seriously it's just a game._ Angela and Hodgins would not stop looking at each other. It looked like one of those old western movies. Each one of them getting ready to draw their weapon.

"Alright time for round two. On the count of three, ONE, TWO, THREE…CHUG!!!"

Tempe was getting the hang of this game. She was able to keep up with Angela and Hodgins this time. Within seconds she was done and beginning to try and flip her cup over. She messed up the first two times but got it on her third. Beating Angela but tying with Hodgins. Angela got hers over on her third. Next came Chris then Sophie. It was down to Tempe, Angela, Jack, and Chris.

"Nice one Tempe!" Angela yelled out over the yells from the crowd.

"Thanks, you know I'm starting to like this game. We should play it more often." Tempe was slurring her words a little, but Angela didn't notice she was already a little tipsy herself. Angela looked out into the crowd and noticed Zach was talking to a very attractive guy.

"Hey Tempe it looks like your knight in shinning armor has come to cheer his damsel in distress on." Angela had a smirk on her face. Tempe looked over to where she was pointing to find Booth talking to Zach. Booth noticed Tempe staring and gave her a smile. Tempe blushed furiously. This did not go unnoticed by Angela, but before she could say anything the next round was about to start.

"Alright time to begin round three. Lets cheer our contestants on! ONE, TWO, THREE…CHUG!!!"

It seemed like it took longer to chug this one. Angela was in the lead followed by Hodgins. Tempe needed to speed up. She quickly downed her drink and began to try to flip her cup upright. Angela finished first this time followed by Tempe and Hodgins. Chris didn't even finish his drink he had passed out on the table.

"It looks like the odds are in favor of the Phi Theta Phi house tonight!" Bonnie yelled over the crowd. "Lets make this last round more interesting. If the boys win the girls have to clean the frat house. But if the Girls win…the boys have to go streaking through the quad. How does that sound Hodgins?"

Hodgins decided to weigh his options. "I have a better idea. If I beat both of them this round instead of cleaning the house they have to get up on the table and dance for us. How does that sound?"

Bonnie liked the sound of that. It was way better than having to clean the house.

"Deal. Plus it would be way more entertaining for everyone here. Now that the bet is in place lets start the next round. Sudden death time!"

"Angela we can not lose, I can't dance, plus I'm pretty sure we are drunk enough to fall off the table." Brennan said this with a expression of worry on her face.

"Tempe relax there is no way he will beat both of us. Now get ready to see some naked men!"

Bonnie stood up on the table a look of excitement on her face. It didn't matter who won. Either way she was going to be entertained.

"Ready, ONE, TWO, THREE, CHUG!!!!"

Tempe drank like she never drank before. It was a sprint to the finish and she was not about to lose. Angela was right behind Tempe. They both finished quicker then they had in the first round. Hodgins was done right when they were. They were all flipping at the same time. The crowd was yelling but none of them cared. They all missed the first time. But the second time something happened something completely unexpected. Angela and Brennan missed but Hodgins didn't. It seemed to go in slow motion. Brennan and Angela's faces were priceless. Hodgins jumped for joy, a smile on his face. They had lost.

**End Note: Ok as entertaining as it would have been to see Hodgins streak it just didn't go with the story line but don't worry Hodgins will get payback for the bet. I hope you liked it. Please review!!!**


	8. Dance Dance

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews in the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but school has been kicking my ass lately and I just finished a huge test today so I need a stress relief. Well enough of this lets get to the next chapter! And just so you know this is taken from personal experience! Just thought I would share!! ; )**

Brennan felt sick to her stomach. The thought of dancing in front of all these people made her stomach churn. The alcohol might have something to do with that feeling as well. She had chugged at least four beers in a row, that was bound to come back and bite her in the ass in the morning.

'_Why did I let Angela talk me into this! I can't dance what am I going to do? I'm going to kill Hodgins for this! He will pay!' _Anger filled Brennan's thoughts.

"Oh my God! This is going to be so damn fun. Come on Bren lets go pick out our music." Angela said drunkenly dragging Tempe towards the DJ at the top of the stairs.

As Angela and Brennan made their way to the stairs. Jack ran towards them a smile firmly planted on his face.

"And where do you fine ladies think you are going? You have some dancing to do."

"We aren't backing out if that's what your thinking. Tempe and I were just going to pick out our music before you came over." Angela was speaking a little too loud. Maybe even screaming. Tempe couldn't tell the whole room seemed to be loud.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I have everything already set up for you. Now just follow me into the other room where everyone is awaiting your performance." Jack said putting his arms around both Tempe and Angela' waist leading them towards their fate.

Jack led them down the hall. They seemed to be heading towards the library but they entered a room on the other side of the hall. The room was huge. It seemed the bulk of the people had come in here. There was a pool table, a giant TV on the wall, two couches, and a giant bar in the back of the room. The regular lights seemed to be replaced by strobe and club lights. As Jack made his entrance into the room everything went silent.

"May I have your attention please! The entertainment is not over just yet. The lovely Miss Angela Montenegro, and her friend Officer Temperance Brennan have a little show for you. Now let it begin."

It seemed as soon as Jack's speech had started it had finished. Jack ran over to the jukebox and quickly clicked a button. The sounds of Joan Jett and the black hearts filled the room.

"I love this song come on Tempe, lets go follow me." Angela grabbed Brennan's arm and began to pull her towards the middle of the room.

"Angela what song is this?" Brennan asked confused

"Your kidding me right, you've never heard _I love rock and roll_?" Angela was stunned she actually stopped walking.

"No I don't think so."

Angela was smiling now, "Well your in for a treat. This is the best song to get loose to. Now just dance Tempe and have fun!" Angela twirled Tempe across the room.

Brennan began to just listen to the music. She was uncomfortable at first but then just let loose as Angela said. She was having fun and just ignored the people wolf whistling at her. Ok maybe the alcohol had something to do with it. Angela and Tempe just kept on dancing, they were just in the moment. All the sudden Brennan had a brilliant idea. Or was it just the alcohol talking.

"Angela follow my lead."

Brennan and Angela danced their way over to the Bar and climbed on top of it.

"Oh my God it's like my very own Coyote Ugly!" Hodgins yelled out an even bigger smile on his face. This smile had nothing to do with the fact he won the bet. More along the lines of Angela wearing a skirt and dancing on a bar.

Booth was getting tired of the party. He was never really into the frat scene. It might have also had to do with the fact that a fifteen year old nerd was following him around.

"So you must be an incredible athlete." Zach stated this as if it were a normal conversation.

"What?" Booth was confused, where did that come from?

"Well your biceps and triceps are in top physical condition. You could easily lift me up." Zach replied, casually reaching out and trying to examine Booth's arm. Booth smacked it away completely freaked out.

"Yea , well I could easily pick you up and through you out the window if you every try to touch me again."

Zach's eyes got extremely big. He realized it was a physical possibility.

"I believe the rational thing to do is never touch you again. Ever." Zach squeaked out.

Booth smiled, "That's right. Now where did everybody go?"

"I believe I heard Jack say that the rest of the competition was moving to the Bar room. I think it is down the hall." Zach said, still a little nervous about talking to Booth.

Booth didn't say a word. He just began to walk down the hall.

"Hey! Hey wait for me!" Zach yelled out running after Booth.

Booth really didn't care, his thoughts were consumed with a certain brunette cop.

The crowd was going crazy. Who knew that both Angela and Brennan knew how to do line dancing. The song had ended about fifteen minuets ago ,but Angela and Brennan had been having to much fun to stop now. Even Jack had joined them on top of the bar.

Some rap song that Tempe didn't know came on and Angela and Jack began to sandwich Tempe. Brennan couldn't help but laugh. This was definitely one of the best moments of her life. As Brennan was dancing she saw Zach walk in looking extremely nervous.

"Zach! Get over here!" Tempe and Angela both yelled out, waving Zach over.

As Zach began to walk over Brennan noticed a guy following him. It was superman himself, Mr. Seeley Booth. The first thing Brennan felt was anger and then embarrassment. Of all the times for him to see her, she had to be on top of a bar dancing.

Booth could not stop smiling. This had to be one of the cutest things he had ever seen. He just stood there and watched as Zach ran over and climbed up onto the bar.

Zach had to be one of the whitest white boys ever. He had zero rhythm. But this did not stop him from dancing. Jack had to get down he was laughing so hard. Angela was also laughing, along with Brennan. Even Zach was laughing at himself. Angela and Brennan began to dance with Zach.

"I have to be one of the luckiest guys in the world! Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought two beautifully structured women would dance with me. And on top of a bar of all things!" Zach screamed out a huge smile on his face.

All the sudden Angela jumped off the bar and ran over to the drink table. A few seconds later she returned carrying three shot glasses. She hopped back onto the bar handing Zach and Brennan each a glass.

" Bottoms up. Now lets get drunk and be somebody!" Angela yelled out. Clinking glasses with Brennan and Zach. All downing the drink with in seconds.

Jack was standing next to Booth watching the them down their shots.

"This is going to be a very interesting experience." Jack said a worried smile on his face.

"You can say that again. Have you ever seen them drunk before?" Booth asked concerned.

"Angela yes. She can handle her liquor ok. But Zach or Brennan no. This could get ugly. Or gross if their not careful."

"That is what I'm afraid of." Booth said still entertained by the drunk people dancing on the bar


	9. Get Down!

**Authors note: I was really surprised about how many people are reading my story. It makes me extremely happy, so please keep up with the reviews! This next chapter I hope everyone finds humorous. If anyone has any funny stories about their experiences partying please give me some ideas love to hear them. As always lets get going.**

"Here's to the men that we love. Here's to the men that love us. But the men that we love will never love us, so fuck all the men HERE'S TO US!" Brennan and Angela yelled out to the crowd as they downed what seemed to be their fourth shot of tequila.

"You guys might want to slow down or its going to come back and haunt you in the morning." Hodgins warned them. He had been trying to get them off of the bar for the past half hour.

"Like you have room to talk. You were just up here with us, not to long ago." Angela said getting right up in his face. She looked like she was about to pass out, and she smelled like a big bottle of liquor.

Booth sat a table with a very drunk Zach looking over at the two girls who were trying to keep their balance on the bar. They were going to get hurt if they weren't careful.

"You know what, you look extremely familiar. Do I know you?" Zach said as he let out a huge belch.

"Ah! That is extremely gross and yes you do know me. I'm Booth remember, you tried to feel my bicep."

Realization dawned on Zach. "Oh yea, you were in that movie. You flew around the city saving people. Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret. My lips are sealed." Zach said giggling making the motion of zipping up his lips and locking them.

"Uh sure whatever. Just stay seated and I think you will be ok." Booth said waving Hodgins over.

As Hodgins came over he couldn't help but laugh at the look on Zach's face. "Dude you look like hell. Note to self never let Zach drink or go out with Angela again. Come on man lets get you to your room. Booth a little help here."

Booth jumped out of his chair and began to help Jack lift Zach up. Jack placed Zach's arm over his shoulder and began to carry him out of the room.

"I know you, you carve Z's into walls and dance the tango. You are so cool." Zach said as he stumbled out of the room.

Jack was laughing now. "Dude you are completely wasted, and yes I am the shit!"

That was one problem Booth didn't have to deal with, but the two really drunk girls was completely different. He was going to need help trying to get them down, so he decided to wait for Hodgins. He would never admit it out loud, but the view while waiting wasn't bad.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Come on Zach in we go." Hodgins said while lifting Zach into his bed.

Jack ended up having to carry Zach down the hall way because it turned out he couldn't walk while intoxicated. Zach was beginning to fall asleep.

"That man in there was superman! He fly's around all the time and saves Brennan from bad guys. But don't tell anyone ok?" Zach sounded like a little kid.

"Ok I won't say anything as long as you don't tell anyone that I'm Zorro." Jack was having way to much fun with this.

"I won't tell anyone Zorro." Zach said all excited.

"Ok, so I laid a glass of water and asprin next to your bed. Make sure you take those as soon as you get up. I'll see you in the morning Zach." Hodgins began to leave. As he turned around to turn off the light he saw Zach had already fallen asleep.

'_One down two very drunk girls to go.'_ Hodgins thought to himself a smile on his face.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I LOVE ROCK AND ROLL!!!! SO, uh Angela what are the rest of the words?" Temperance asked a confused expression on her face.

"I don't know, I'm soooooo drunk right now." Angela said as she kept dancing. "Something to do with a dime, or was it time? I have no idea." Angela shrugged her shoulders and kept swaying back and forth to the music. There were only a few people left in the room. The rest either had left or passed out on the couch. The only sober person in the room was Booth. Hodgins finally made it back into the room and immediately walked over to the table Booth was sitting at and sat down.

"Ok what's the game plan. How are we going to get them down?" Hodgins said a serious expression on his face.

"What are you talking about this isn't some secret mission or anything. I'm just going to go over and ask them to get down and help them back to the dorm." Booth said matter of factly.

"Oh. I already asked them to get down and they wouldn't, how do you expect to get them down?" Hodgins asked confused.

Booth got up and began to walk over to the bar. A look of determination with a mix of cockiness on his face. When he got over to the bar he looked straight up at Brennan.

"Hey Booth. Angela look it's Booth. Hey Booth get up here and dance with us!" Brennan said a huge smile on her face.

"No Brennan come on lets get you home." Booth tried to reach up and help her down but she pulled away.

"No! I'm having to much fun plus it's still early, it's only ten!" Brennan said looking at her watch.

"Uh no it's four in the morning. Now please get down before you hurt yourself." Booth said a look of concern on his face.

"Why is it any concern of yours, you don't even know me!" Brennan said moving away from Booth over towards Angela.

Booth looked over at Jack and gave him a look signaling him to come over and help. Hodgins got up and began to walk over. He stood next to Booth and looked up at Angela. He had an idea.

"Hey Angela I heard there's a huge party in the quad right now. Apparently their lighting a bon fire, and the Gama Beta house is going streaking!" Jack said trying to pass off the lie as the truth.

This seemed to get Angela's attention. "Those fat cows are going streaking? This I got to see!" Angela immediately jumped down. She had to lean on Jack for support. Jack didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hey Bren lets go!" Angela yelled out to a still dancing Brennan. Tempe turned around to try and get down but in the process lost her balance and began to fall. Immediately Booth was there and caught her before she hit the ground. On Jack and Angela's faces was a look of horror and relief.

"Oh my God! Bren are you ok?" Angela ran over to Booth who was now carrying Brennan in his arms.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Can we just go home please?" Brennan said snuggling into Booth's shoulder. Thank goodness Angela was to drunk to point it out.

"Yea we can. Lets get going" Booth said starting to walk towards the door. Angela was having trouble walking so Jack just picked her up and began to carry her. The two guys made their way out of the house and began to walk along the path towards the college campus. It wasn't long before they realized something.

"We have no idea where they live or have a key to their dorm!" Booth whispered angrily to Jack.

Both of the girls had passed out and were dead asleep. Booth and Jack had been carrying them for awhile now and their arms were getting tired.

"I have an idea. My roommates out of town so I have an extra bed. They can just stay in my dorm for the night. I forgot to ask where are you staying?" Jack asked as they began to walk towards his dorm.

"I'm just visiting my cousin who goes to college here. He ended up leaving the party with his girlfriend if you know what I mean, and left me behind. So right now I have no where to stay. I was going to call a cab and find a hotel but I think it's a little late for that." Booth said a smile on his face.

"Dude that sucks. I have a sleeping bag in my room. I'll crash on that and you can have my bed. It's no big deal." Hodgins said. Booth was about to protest when Tempe began to stirr.

She looked up at Booth and smiled. "Thank you for saving me, twice tonight. You smell good." And went straight back to sleep. Booth smiled.

"I don't care what she says. She likes you man." Jack sad smirking at Booth. "I think you're the only person she would let see her like this. I know she doesn't have much of a choice at the moment, but I think if she had to choose someone it be you."

"But she doesn't even know me." Booth said embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter. The spark between you guys could light a city. Angela told me. She knows these things." Jack said getting Booth to smile.

The rest of the trip was in silence. The guys quietly made their way up to Jack's dorm trying not to wake the other people in the hall. When they got inside they immediately put the girls in the bed closest to the bathroom. Just in case of any emergencies. Jack gave Booth some Pajama pants and began to unfold his sleeping bag. With in seconds they were all asleep.

**End Note: So what did you think? I'd love to know. I'd also love to know your idea's or what you want to see in the next chapter. Do you want BB or HA or a mix of both? Also tell me why you love bones! I will try and update soon. PEACE OUT!**


	10. Bite you in the ssa

**Authors Note: Wow it has been way too long! I'm so sorry. I was out of the country for a week so I had no internet which completely sucked. I planned on updating when I got back but when I got back I had make up work plus I was sick! It's finally spring break for me so I hope to update many times this week. So time for a long awaited chapter here we go!**

Seeley Booth awoke to the sounds of a flushing toilet. As he rolled over in the bed he looked at the clock next to him. It read 5:45 am. He had barely managed an hours sleep. Booth looked over at the other end of the room. Angela was asleep on top of the covers her faced buried in the pillow. _She is going to have a major hangover in the morning._ Booth thought smiling to himself.

Booth heard the toilet flush again. He knew that meant one thing and one thing only. He quietly got up out of bed and began to walk over towards the bathroom. He had to be careful where he stepped because Jack was sleeping on the floor.

As Booth made his way towards the bathroom he saw Jack asleep curled up into a ball with his bright blue sleeping bag. He had just a tad of drool coming out of his mouth. _That's disgusting_. Booth thought as he stepped over Jack.

Booth made it to the bathroom door. It was shut with light seeping from underneath it. Booth knocked quietly the first time. There was no reply. He knocked a second time. No reply again. Booth began to get nervous. He slowly opened the door. Curled up with a towel lying on the bathroom floor was Brennan. She had somehow managed to find a pair of oversized gym shorts and a t-shirt of Jacks. She looked miserable.

"I can see someone is worshipping the porcelain god. You ok?" Booth asked from the door way.

Brennan could barely lift her head off the ground but she still managed to give Booth the look of death.

"Yes Booth I'm Fanfuckingtastic! I have my head in a toilet in a strangers dorm, and I threw up all over my new costume. So I stole clothes out of a hamper and am laying on a strangers floor and only God knows who or what has been on this floor. I feel like shit, I have no idea what time it is or where I' am, and to top it all off I managed to completely embarrass my self tonight in front of everyone. So to answer your question I'm awesome!" Brennan said giving him a thumbs up sign.

Booth felt so sorry for her but he could not stop smiling. This was a new more vulnerable side of Brennan he figured most people didn't get to see. He was going to enjoy this why he could.

"Ok I get it. Stop being sarcastic it doesn't suit you, that's my job. Lets find you a tooth brush, God knows you need it. Now try and sit up." Booth walked over to her and began to help her up to a sitting position. She was so weak and miserable. Booth then went over to the medicine cabinet and began to look for a tooth brush. When he found one he put tooth paste on it and handed it to Brennan.

"Wait right here and don't move I'll be right back." Booth then bolted out of the bathroom and out of the door.

Brennan sat there on the floor brushing her teeth. She was to weak to spit in the sink so she spit in the toilet. When she was done she tossed the tooth brush onto the counter. She then took the towel off the floor and curled it into a ball and used it as a pillow. She was asleep with in seconds.

When Booth walked back into the bathroom he was not surprised to see a sleeping Brennan on the floor. Booth had left to go down stairs and get Brennan a sprite from the vending machine to settle her stomach. He had also manage to find someone downstairs and asked them if they had Pepto-Bismol in their room. Booth just smiled at Brennan and sat the medicine on the counter next to her tooth brush. Suddenly Booth had another idea.

Temperance woke up with a raging head ache. What the hell happened last night and where am I? Were the first questions to come to mind. As Temperance sat up she found herself lying next to a toilet, but laying on a mattress. Someone had pulled the mattress from a bed and put her on it with blankets, pillows and all. Temperance began to look around at her surroundings, the first thing she saw answered all of her questions. Seeley booth was asleep on the floor next to her laying on a towel. A sprite can, Pepto-Bismol, and a bottle of Advil in between them. There was also a note with it.

_Temperance,_

_You had a rough night last night if you don't remember which you probably do. That was a joke if you didn't catch that. Anyways take two Advil, and Pepto-Bismol. And drink some of the sprite if you feel your stomach can take it. Also don't wake me up. I had a rough night also trying to get you to sleep. Go back to sleep when your done the best thing you can do is sleep. Hope you feel better, and slept well._

_Dr.Booth_

_Thought you might like that! _

Brennan couldn't help but smile at the note. God her head felt like shit. _Better do what the doctor ordered, what do I got to lose._ Brennan took the Advil with out complaint but the Pepto-Bismol was another story. That stuff tasted horrible but if it was going to help she wasn't going to complain. She slowly took sips of her sprite and began to feel a little tolerable. As Brennan sat there she just stared at Booth. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. _He has to be completely uncomfortable sleeping on the floor and he has been so nice to me while I've been sick I hope I wasn't to much of a burden._ Brennan pulled her covers off and began to crawl over towards Booth.

"Hey Booth wake up." Brennan whispered into his ear. He began to stir opening just one eye. Their faces inches apart.

"I told you not to wake me up. My goal is to sleep all day and recover which by the way should also be your goal as well." He said the last part with a smirk on his face.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. It hasn't exactly been the most convenient time." Brennan was completely embarrassed about the way things had turned out. Booth was sitting up now facing her.

"Don't worry about it, we can talk more in the morning when you feel better now get back to sleep before you start puking again." Booth began to help her back onto the mattress.

"Listen the floor has to be uncomfortable why don't you take the mattress and I'll sleep on the floor or better yet I can go sleep in Angela's bed. That way we both get beds." Brennan began to try and stand up but couldn't keep her balance and fell over.

"Yea I think Angela wants you puking all over her sleeping space and I'm fine on the floor don't worry about it." Booth had somehow forced her in bed and was already pulling the covers over her before she could protest.

"Listen why don't we share. We are both old enough and mature enough to share a bed without it being awkward and it seems like the most rational solution. Is that ok? It would make me feel less guilty about being the only one with a blanket." Brennan said this so matter of factley it caught Booth off guard.

"Oh….I don't know. Do you think you could resist this body?" Booth said flexing his arms. This caused Brennan to laugh.

"Yes I'm sure I can. Just keep your hands to yourself." Brennan said scooting over making room for Booth.

Booth sat down on the bed and took two pillows and made a buffer between both of them. He really didn't want to make things weird for Brennan. The truth was he really liked her, and respected her space. Soon they were all situated and falling back asleep to their dreams.

Angela really had to pee! Not like one of those little bladder problems but like the ones where you hold it for an entire flight because you don't want to use the bathroom on the plane, and when you get off you sprint to the bathroom only to find a line. That's how bad she had to go and the head ache wasn't helping. As Angela made her way to the bathroom she tripped over something better yet someone which only earned her a…

"What the hell! Ouch who the hell is that!?!" Jack screamed out in pain.

"Oh My God I'm so sorry Jack I had no idea you were there. Sweetie are you ok?" Angela had crouched down beside him and was checking his hand which she had stepped on.

"Yea I'm fine just be more careful next time. By the way how's your head feeling. You were pretty hammered at the party." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

" Don't start with me right now my head feels like shit. Do you have any meds in you bathroom?" Angela asked her hands pressing against her temples. It felt like a metal concert was going on in her head.

"Yea top shelf of the medicine cabinet. Make sure you drink tons of water. Hey where's Brennan and Booth?" Hodgins asked he was still half asleep.

"I don't know all I remember was her getting up and going to the bathroom but that's it." Angela began to walk towards the bathroom. Curiosity had gotten the best of her and it sure didn't disappoint her either. When Angela looked inside the bathroom she could not believe her eyes. She let out a tiny squeal and ran back to Jack.

"Get your ass up right now! You will never believe this unless I show you." Angela had grabbed Jack's arm and was attempting to pull him up. This was unsuccessful. Jack was asleep on his stomach and was groaning at Angela's attempts to get him up.

"No leave me alone. I'm tired and I thought you had a hang over what happened?" Jack said sitting his head up to look at her.

"I found the perfect cure, now come on get up." Angela said still pulling on his arm.

Jack slowly began to sit himself up and was basically dragged over to the bathroom door. Jack was not as happy and excited as Angela but then again romance was never really his thing. But even Jack had to admit the sight in the bathroom was adorable.

Brennan was asleep laying on Booth's chest. Booth had securely put an arm around Brennan, and both had smiles of pure content on their faces. But the cutest part was that both of their hands were locked together. Just looking at them could make any one smile. Jack and Angela didn't say a word but just smiled at each other and closed to the door. They didn't want to disturb them.

**END NOTE: Ok so what you think I live off of reviews. Again I apologize for the delay I will try and update sooner from now on. Give me your ideas for the next chapter and tell me how happy everyone is now that Sulley is gone! Woot woot!!!**


	11. Sexy Back

**Authors Note: I told you I would start updating faster! Ok so I was completely over joyed that you guys actually liked the last chapter. Keep the reviews coming they are my motivation. I hope you all love this chapter and please review.**

The smell of pancakes began to fill Brennan's senses. She hadn't eaten in hours and it seemed her stomach felt better and was also liking the idea of food. Brennan was so comfortable that even her stomach wasn't enough of a reason to make her want to move. She was so warm and content she wanted to just lay there for a week. The mattress was moving up and down in sync with her breathing. _Wait the mattress is moving? _ Brennan immediately opened her eyes, she was wide awake now. Brennan was stunned, ok maybe stunned was an understatement, she was panic-stricken. Her heart began to race. _How did I get myself in this mess. All I remember is him putting a barrier between us. Some barrier that was. What am I going to do. How did I end up asleep on Seeley Booth's chest!_

The first thing she thought to do was freak out and run away. But watching Booth sleep had a calming affect on her and soon she was soothed. She didn't want to wake him up. Brennan laid her head back down and just listened to him breath. His heart had a steady rhythm that seemed to be in sync with his breathing.

All the sudden Brennan felt Booth stir. She immediately pretended to be asleep not wanting to be caught staring. Booth opened his eyes to find Brennan lying on his chest. He smirked. _She is really bad at acting. No one sleeps with that much concentration on their face. I'll play along though, I'm going to have fun with this. _

Booth slowly began to move his hand up and down her back following the length of her spine. Goose bumps began to form on Brennan's neck. Booth could feel her heart begin to race. This made him smile even more. Booth was having the hardest time not busting out laughing. He began to move his hand further down her back, he was almost in dangerous territory but Booth was a gentle men and he wasn't about to cross that line. He moved his hand to her sides and began to work his hand up her shirt.

Brennan was freaking out. _Should I move or should I just let him keep going. I can't believe Booth would do this, I thought he was a good guy. _Then realization hit her. _He knows I'm faking. What an ass!_ Brennan decided to play along. She slowly began to move her hand over Booth's chest . She could feel him tense with her touch. Brennan began to move her hand from his chest down to his abbs. She could feel his muscles through his shirt.

Booth was completely enjoying himself. _She knows I know she's awake. This is too good to be true. This is like a dirty fantasy. _Booth kept moving his hand up and down Brennan's back. She was going to get it for making him have those dirty feelings. Suddenly Booth began to tickle her sides. This time they both could not hold their laughter. Brennan's eyes shot open and she began to squirm and try and push Booth's hands away.

"Booth stop….Please stop!" Brennan was having trouble talking she couldn't breath.

Booth had pushed Brennan off of his chest and now was straddling her tickling her stomach and sides.

"No not until you apologize for trying to seduce me." Booth said a smile on his face.

"TRYING TO SEDUCE YOU!? You were the one who first started to touch me!" Brennan was stunned he would even think that but her face did not show her emotion.

"I see now that Temperance Brennan has a weakness. Being tickled! I've manage to defeat you!" Booth said a look of victory on his face. He now had stopped tickling her and had pinned her arms above her head.

"Booth let me go." Brennan was now able to speak in sentences since he stopped. Secretly she didn't want him to get off she was enjoying the view.

"No not until you admit to trying to seduce me and that I'm the sexiest guy you ever met. But you have to say it in a seductive voice." Booth said giving her a charm smile. Brennan hated that smile it made her feel like agreeing to anything.

"Fine." Brennan said with dismay etched in her voice. "I was trying to seduce you Booth. You are the sexiest man I've ever met. I just want to pounce you ever time I see you." saying this with out laughing was one of the hardest things Brennan ever had to do but when she was done the look on Booth's face made her laugh.

"You look like you were hit by a truck!" Brennan had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. Booth did not respond to her comment his eyes were fixed at the bathroom door. Brennan who was still pinned to the ground had to crane her neck to see the door way. Her stomach fell.

"Angela it's not what it looks like!" Brennan screamed out pushing Booth off of her.

"Oh yes it is. I'm so proud of you Bren nailing this hottie. I thought you'd be a little quieter you woke me and Bug man up with your screaming. A little more respect next time. Now its twelve in the afternoon and Jack made us pancakes do you want some or not?" Angela had a grin on her face like a child on Christmas. It took Temperance a minuet to notice but Angela was wrapped only in a sheet from the bed and nothing else.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who had fun last night either. I didn't know you were interested in Jack." Brennan whispered to Angela in the doorway out of ear shot from Booth. Angela was smiling her cheeks completely pink.

"Yes we did have fun but you guys are what inspired us. So how was he, should I be jealous?" Angela said causing Brennan to laugh.

"Nothing happened actually. I got sick last night and he took care of me end of story. We accidentally fell asleep on each other and you happen to come in when he was tickling me." She stated this so matter of fact that it made Angela want to hit her.

"Nothing happened! Are you kidding me. The man takes care of you and you give him no action. What the hells the matter with you?!" Angela had pulled Brennan out into the hall. She wanted privacy to yell at her.

"I wouldn't say no action he did feel up my shirt." Brennan said this with a smile on her face. This did not go unnoticed by Angela.

"You like him don't you? I can see it all over your face. Wait. HE FELT YOU UP?!" Angela pretty much squealed he last sentence out.

"Angela quiet these doors aren't sound proof. No he did not feel me up it was a joke. I was faking being asleep we were just joking around. Now just let this conversation die. I'm starving can we talk about this later?" Angela could see the plead in Brennan's face she decided to let it go.

"Ok fine but you have to tell me later what it's like to be felt up by Seeley Booth." This caused both girls to start to laugh. Brennan nodded and they went back into the dorm to grab some breakfast.

When Brennan walked inside she was greeted by a clean room. It was cleaner than hers and Angela's combined. It seemed that Booth and Hodgins had moved the mattress from the bathroom back into the other room and had made both beds. Sitting on both beds were plates full of food, waiting for Angela and Brennan. Both girls were stunned and speechless.

"Hodgins you are a prince. I can't believe you would do this." Angela went right over to him and kissed him.

"Wow maybe I should do this for you ever day. But I can't take full credit for it, Booth did help." Booth gave Hodgins a look.

"Ok maybe it was his idea." Hodgins said getting slapped on the arm by Angela playfully.

"Hey Booth do you want a thank you too or would that just be too awkward?" Angela said giving him a goofy seductive look. This caused Booth to laugh nervously.

"That's ok I'll just take a thank you." Booth began to walk over to the bed to start eating his Breakfast. The whole group decided to join him. The morning was filled with conversations of the previous night and how drunk they were.

"I did not slap your ass Booth!" Brennan screamed out the others laughing hysterically. Angela about choked on her toast.

"Yes you did Brennan. You slapped it pretty hard too I think you left a mark." Booth said getting up and purposefully putting his butt in her face. Brennan then purposefully slapped his butt hard. Booth screamed out in pain. Hodgins ended up spitting orange juice everywhere causing Angela to laugh harder than before.

"Ok now I slapped your ass." Brennan said in between fits of laughter.

"Oh you are so going to get it now." Booth said jumping on top of her beginning to tickle her again. This went on for about two minuets before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Booth got up and went over to answer it. Standing in the door way was Zach Addy.

"I'm sorry to bother you but is Temperance Brennan here?" Zach seemed extremely nervous in front of Booth, he also looked a little hung over.

"Zach my man!" Hodgins yelled out earning him a glare from a hung over Zach.

"Please don't scream, I was really intoxicated last night and my head feels like it's about to explode if that's even possible." Zach's hands were on his temples.

"Don't worry Jack will get you some meds and yea Temperance is over on the bed, come on in." Booth ushered Zach in.

"Good afternoon Zach can I help you with something." Temperance was really confused as to why Zach was here. The night before was still a little fuzzy in her mind.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could take you up on that offer to see the museum. I'm leaving town in two days and I really would appreciate it." Zach was blushing in embarrassment and Brennan didn't think Angela's attire was helping.

"I'd love to Zach. Why don't we all meet up in the front entrance of the campus say around two. That will give me and Angela enough time to change and clean up." Angela gave Brennan a confused look. Brennan smirked. This was pay back for getting her drunk last night.

"Don't worry Angela you will have so much fun at the rock exhibit. The different types of granite are fascinating." Brennan was having to hold her laughter.

"I know aren't they have you been to the beetle exhibit?" Hodgins piped up earning him weird looks from Angela and Booth.

"Dude your one of them aren't you?" Booth said shocked.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with Bugs where did you think I got the nickname Bug Man?" Hodgins said shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't we all go. I'm sure with me and Hodgins combined we can give you a very adequate tour." Brennan said getting an agreement from Hodgins. It took some convincing but they were able to get Angela and Booth to agree to go. The plans were set they would meet out front at two.

**End Note: Ok so what you think good, bad, really bad? I must know!!! Oh and tell me how much you loved the new episode and why you love the show. Peace up A town down!**


	12. Beautify!

**Authors Note: Oh My God I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I'm a horrible person for letting you guys just hang there. I've been so busy with school and sports I haven't had time and not having Bones on for the longest time took away my inspiration to write. The fact that I also had about twenty papers to write for school wasn't helping either. Summer is almost here so expect more chapters. Ok with out any more delay here it is folks the museum trip.**

Angela and Tempe began to walk up stairs to Tempe's room. They had just stopped into Angela's room quickly to get Angela a clean pair of clothes.

"So what exactly is in this museum that is so great that, you have to take time out of my important weekend to drag me along?" Angela said sarcastically following Tempe down the hall towards her room.

Temperance glared back to her playfully, "Well miss artist there are plenty of ancient artifacts, mummies, and an Egypt, Greek, and French art exhibit." Brennan said the last part trying to get her attention.

The information did get Angela's attention. Before Brennan could get through her door Angela yelled out..

"I call dibs on the shower!" Angela sprinted into the bathroom locking the door.

"Hey no fair, this is my room I should get the shower first!" Brennan said banging on the door.

"Too late. You should have called it first that's how the game works." Angela yelled through the door.

Brennan heard the sound of the shower and knew the fight was over and she had lost. Brennan decided to lay out her clothes. She chose a pair of jeans and a collared shirt. Her usual attire. She then laid down on her bed and began to read a book she just bought on the study of consensus climate control. She found it very enlightening. Brennan got through about the first ten pages when Angela came out, her hair done and all.

"The bathroom is all yours Ms.Brennan." Angela said bowing to Brennan.

"You know sometimes I don't know about you." Brennan said earning her a smile from Angela.

No sooner did Brennan close the door that Angela heard the water running. Angela began to get dressed she had brought over a pair of jeans and a cute black and white shirt. She then looked at what Brennan had picked out.

"What the hell is this?!" Angela asked out loud. "She is so not wearing this if I have anything to do with it." Angela was on a mission she was going to pick out the cutest outfit in the world that was going to knock the socks off of Seeley Booth. Or hopefully more for Brennan sake. Angela began to rummage through Brennan's closet.

"Eureka! This is so going to work!" Angela said a victorious look on her face.

Thirty minuets later Brennan walked out of the bathroom her hair done in her usual curls. She had taken the opportunity to use Angela's makeup she had brought over. This did not go unnoticed by Angela.

"Oh someone got a little spruced up. That's great because I picked out the perfect outfit for you." Angela said leading her over to the bed where she had laid out her outfit, complete down to the shoes.

"Oh Angela I can not wear that. That isn't even my shirt it is my room mates and she would be pissed. Plus I don't think polka dots are my thing." Brennan was hoping Angela would listen to reason. Yea right.

"NO you are wearing it or I will not help you nail Booth." Angela knew this would work.

"What makes you think I want to. What was the word you used, oh yea 'Nail Him'." Brennan said actually using the air quotes right this time.

"I see the way you look at him, and I see the way he looks at you. He wants your bod." Angela said a devilish look on her face. It made Brennan smile. Angela knew her too well and it was scaring her.

"Ok so I find him adequately built, and he is structured very nicely." Brennan said turning a little red.

"No Brennan you find him Sexy and completely shag worthy." Both girls busted out into fits of laughter.

"Ok so what if I do, I'm just starting to get to know him. I think we might become great friends I don't know if I want to jeopardize that. How did you know you wanted more from Jack?" Brennan asked genuinely.

"I didn't. It was a spur of the moment thing. You know sweetie some times you just have to go for it and not ask or analyze. Be spontaneous. Those are always the best memories. Unless they involve alcohol then maybe not so much." This caused both girls to laugh, remembering what idiotic things they had done at the party last night.

"You know I hope everybody else doesn't remember or our reputations are shot." Brennan said to Angela.

"I don't think any body else was as drunk as us. Plus my reputation is what we did last night so I got nothing to worry about. You on the other hand, well its going to take awhile for the innocent book worm thing to work again. Now lets get you dressed." Angela said handing the shirt to Brennan.

BBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABB

"Where the hell are they? They were supposed to be here ten minuets ago. If they don't show up in five more minuets I'm leaving." Hodgins said checking his watch.

"Chill Jack look here they come." Booth said pointing down the sidewalk. Hodgins, Zach, and Booth were all standing at the gate waiting for them.

"Wow you guys look amazing." Jack said spinning Angela around in a circle before kissing her on the cheek.

"Yes you guys are dressed very appropriately." Zach said to Brennan . It earned him a look from Hodgins.

"Dude no Vulcan tonight ok?" Zach just nodded and began to follow them down the side walk.

Booth was just speechless, Brennan looked amazing. She had on a polka dotted shirt with a black blazer and jeans complete with high heeled black boots.

Booth kept staring it was making Brennan uncomfortable. Booth could tell something was wrong with Brennan from the way she wouldn't look at him. He decided to break the tension.

"You do look great Brennan the polka dots work with you." He said giving her charm smile. This completely made Brennan feel alright. They were back to normal.

"Thanks but the complement should go to Angela she helped pick it out. I'm completely lost when it comes to fashion." Brennan said honestly. She smiled as she saw Hodgins and Angela holding hands as they walked. Angela looked extremely happy. Zach decided to walk next to Brennan, he hoped she would protect him from Booth. For some reason he felt like Booth didn't like him.

"So Ms. Brennan what is your favorite part of the museum?" Zach felt like a kid at Christmas.

"Please Zach call me Temperance. And to answer your question I really enjoy anthropology that's what I'm majoring in. I hope to become a forensic anthropologist when I graduate but I need to get my doctorate first."

"That is a weird coincident because that is almost exactly what I want to do." Zach said stunned he couldn't believe he found someone exactly like himself. This brought on a debate on many subjects Booth couldn't even understand. This however did help Booth control his sudden urge to pounce Brennan. This was going to be an interesting trip for Booth he was stuck with what he liked to call a bunch of squints.

**Authors Note: Ok I hope it was ok I'm a little rusty but it did feel good to just right something I enjoy for once. Ok folks its time to click that button and tell me watcha think good, bad, really bad, or do I just need to stop. Please tell me and also tell me where their first stop should be and how much your sad that its coming to the end of the season on Bones! Oh and what you'd like to do to Booth if you had him for a day. If you review in the next chapter I'll tell you what I'd do wink wink!**


	13. Castle in the sky

**Authors Note: WOW I have not done one of these in awhile thank god for summer break and the fact my muse has returned! Sorry I haven't updated sooner I completely understand if you all hate me and refuse to read but please give me another chance! ; ( tear. So I left off with the gang heading to the museum lets see what adventures await them….And with out any more delay lets get rolling.**

"Now that's five tickets there young man please enjoy the Jeffersonian." The old ticket lady said to Jack as she handed him the tickets.

The group had already gone on ahead everyone was in complete awe of the building. The place was magnificent it reminded Brennan of a castle. Everything was made out of marble. There was a huge fountain in the front entrance with two giant marble stair cases leading upstairs to the dinosaur exhibit and a long hallway leading to the ancient artifact exhibit to the left.

"This is amazing. It's like my wildest dream has come to life if that was every possible." Zach said craning his neck to look at the magnificent ceiling.

"I know isn't it gorgeous. When I first laid eyes on it I didn't want to leave." Brennan said smiling at the dazed Zach he reminded her of herself. She thought of him as a younger brother. She knew exactly what it felt like to be an outcast who would rather spend time at a museum than go out on a Friday night. She felt responsible for Zach and would do anything to make him feel welcome. Booth and Angela on the other hand being the only two people who couldn't tell the difference between two different types of rocks weren't so excited.

"Ok so where to first. The slime exhibit or how about the granite exhibit!" Booth said his words dripping with sarcasm. He was just ready to leave.

"Dude lay off the rocks ok?" Hodgins said a little hurt by Booth's words. Brennan and Zach didn't seem to notice Booth wasn't being serious.

"I think we should save the Anthropology building for last because it is by far the best and there is a tour in about two hours which will give us plenty of time to look at the rest of the exhibits. So lets start at the Egyptian wing." Brennan said leading the group towards the stairs.

"How do you know where you are going don't we need a map this place is huge." Booth said looking back at the gift shop as they climbed the stairs.

"No I know where I'm going. I memorized my way around. I've been here at least ten times." Brennan said this as if it were normal.

"Plus dude I know where we are going. I've had to come here to help teach a class for the local high school, so I know where everything is also." Jack seemed a little embarrassed admitting he knew his way around like the back of his hand. This caused Booth to look at Angela waiting for her to say she helped build it.

"Hey don't look at me this is my first time here. All I know is what Tempe has told me." Angela said giving Booth a shock look.

The rest of the time passed in silence..sort of. Brennan seemed to know everything and if she left something out Zach or Hodgins were there to chime in. Angela and Booth felt like they should be taking notes.

"Does this feel like a class lecture to you?" Booth whispered to Angela as Brennan pointed out something in the dinosaur exhibit.

"Yes you should hear our normal conversations." this caused both Angela and Booth to laugh, drawing stares from the others.

"I never knew Hodgins was such a squint I pegged him for a rich party boy." Booth said causing Angela to smile.

"Just another wonderful characteristic to him. I never pegged you one to go for the bookworm either." Angela said this with a wicked grin. The look on Booth's face was priceless she began to laugh. She was making him extremely uncomfortable. He decided to play dumb.

"What? I don't know what your talking about." Booth's face was completely red.

"Oh come on. I see the way you look at her. Sweetie your falling for her and you have no idea what to do." Booth didn't have time to reply just then Brennan yelled out at Angela to come take a look at a picture she was looking at. _Saved by the squint! Oh man do I owe her._ Angela glared at him as she walked away. He had barely escaped her intervention into his personal life, oh she would be back.

Booth decided to stick with walking with the guys for the rest of the trip. God only knew what Angela had planned to ask him next. This did not go unnoticed by Angela she had to get them alone together but how?

"Ok it seems the tour for the Anthropology exhibit is about to start we better get moving." Zach said to the group. He had been spending most of his time talking to Brennan about things no one else could understand. He was thoroughly enjoying having someone on his intellectual level to talk to.

As the group made it to the section of the building their tour was on they were greeted by a tall early forties man.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Anthropology department of the Jeffersonian institute. My name is Dr. Goodman I will be your tour guide this afternoon. I see our group is small today, I only have two rules stay together and ask whatever questions come to mind." Dr.Goodman said leading them down the hall, a smile on his face.

"Ewww that is disgusting." Booth said pointing to a glass container containing shrunken heads from South America. This caused Brennan to smile.

"I see someone is squeamish. I thought you were a tough guy." Brennan was teasing him, this caused Booth to smile.

"I am a tough guy, but shrunken heads and the section on cannibalism is just stuff I'd rather not talk about or see." Booth said putting his hands on his hips puffing out his chest. Brennan smirked at him then playfully hit his stomach causing Booth to laugh and chase after her.

"Please no horsing around." Goodman said causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Sorry sir." Both Booth and Brennan said to their guide.

"That's quite alright I was young and in love once." He said winking at them. Angela about died of laughter. Brennan and Booth were stunned and embarrassed. Brennan couldn't look at Booth so she quickly walked to the front of the group before Booth could say anything.

_Damn it to hell just when things were going great the stupid Dr. had to ruin everything. Think quickly now what to do…What to do? _Then his prayers were answered.

As the group began to walk Dr.Goodman began to speak.

"Now on your left you can see that the Bone department is under construction but it will be opening in about a week. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Now lets carry on." Goodman began to lead the group along. Booth saw his chance Brennan said earlier it was her favorite part of the museum. He quickly grabbed her hand and held her back his hand over her mouth. She finally freed herself.

"Booth what the hell is your problem?" Brennan was frustrated but not angry.

"I have a surprise for you come on. Close your eyes." He gave her his famous charm smile and she caved.

Booth quietly lifted the caution tape and lead her inside.

**End Note: I know it wasn't the best but I'm def. not in the best writing shape I hope you liked it I re wrote the plan for the chapter about eight times and I'm still not sure if it came out the way I wanted. I leave you to be the judge ok now review and message!!! Peace out**


	14. Don't get caught!

**Authors Note: Hey I said I was going to update and here it is! Thanks again for all of your reviews it means a lot. I'm extremely bored and I figured this would be my Birthday present for myself. So without any further ado here we go!**

"Booth! Where exactly are you taking me? This better not get us kicked out." Brennan couldn't see where she was going not only was it dark where she was but Booth had both of his hands over her eyes.

"Don't worry you won't get kicked out…unless we get caught." Booth could sense Brennan's anger. "Which we won't so stop worrying, this will be worth the trouble." Booth whispered the last sentence into her ear. He could feel her body tense as his breath touched the side of her face. He loved how her body responded to him as he got closer to her neck. The temptation was so strong, and the fact that her hair smelled of flowers didn't help him much either. _Easy now Seeley control yourself. You will never be a Ranger if you can not control your actions. Think of something completely not sexual. Umm puppies, Ethiopian children, earthquakes…she is so beautiful. Concentrate Seeley! Damn it to hell how does she do this to me!_

"Is something wrong Booth? Are we here, because you haven't taken a step in the last two minuets, I'm kind of tired of your hands over my eyes." Brennan was frustrated she tried to pull his hands off of her face to no avail. Booth was just as stubborn as she was and wouldn't budge.

"Now do you want to ruin the surprise. Common Tempe haven't you ever heard that Patience is a virtue." Booth was grinning from ear to ear.

"You know even with out my sight I can still see that charm smile."

"Is it working?" Booth could see Tempe smiling. "I'll take that as a yes."

BBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABB

"Hey Angela have you seen Brennan or Booth?" Jack was getting worried he had looked all over and found no trace of Brennan or Booth.

"What are you talking about Brennan wouldn't miss this for the world she has got to be at the front of the group." Angela stood on her tippie toes trying to get a look at the front of the group no sign of Brennan or….Wait Booth was gone too! This was too great for words. Angela let out a squeal which earned her odd looks from everyone including Jack.

"Did you see them, and why do you look so happy?" Jack was extremely confused. Zach had heard Angela squeal and had come running.

"Angela are you ok? What's going on have any of you seen Temperance?" Zach looked like he had lost his puppy or rather he looked like a lost puppy. Angela paid no attention to his questions she was flying in the clouds. For once Brennan had taken the initiative and gone after the guy she was so proud.

"Brennan's gonna get lucky! Brennan's gonna get lucky!" Angela began to dance in a circle repeating these words over and over.

"What is she doing and why is Brennan lucky?" Zach was so confused but Jack had put the two together and couldn't help but laugh at Angela and Zach.

BBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABB

"Ok on the count of three open your eyes." Booth whispered into Temperance's ear, this sent shivers down her spine. She wanted this moment to last forever.

"Ok hurry up, I want to know where we are!" Booth smiled at her, she sounded like an impatient kid.

"One, Two, Three!" Booth removed his hands and Tempe opened her eyes. She was standing in a large circular room with glass cases every where each one was filled with skeletal bones from all over the world. She had never seen anything quite like this before. This was her definition of heaven…if it existed.

"Booth…I…this is…I'm at a loss for words. How did you know I would want to see this?" Brennan was speechless this was the nicest thing someone had done for her in years, she couldn't even name a time.

"You mentioned it at the party, when you were dancing on the bar. I think it was during the chicken dance." This caused Brennan to blush and Booth to bust out laughing.

"So give me a tour…Dr.Brennan." Booth smiled at her. His smile was contagious, she smiled back at him.

"Right this way sir. Now on your right you will see a skull from the year 1409 A.D…" Brennan walked around the room giving every detail she could about each bone. The majority of the detail wasn't even on the information card placed next to the remains. Booth thought the cutest part was when she would correct the cause of death that was written on the card, she would rant on and on about carelessness with remains and how when she became a forensic anthropologist she wouldn't want anyone to touch the remains till she arrived.

"Whatever you say Bones." Booth said shaking his head side to side smiling at her. She was so cute when she was all worked up on something she believed in.

"What did you just call me?" Brennan was confused why would Booth call her Bones?

"Bones. It's a term of endearment. You seem to really like Bones and your good at telling things about a person from their bones and it's what you want to do so I think it fits." Booth stated this matter of factly he thought it was a good fit.

"That makes sense but it's not my name so don't call me that." Brennan didn't seem to like it.

"No. I like it and it's a way that I know you and no one else does."

"But Booth!" Brennan was cut off.

"No Bones, think of it as a term of endearment." Booth sat down on a bench his arms behind his head. He gave her the charm smile.

"You think you can smile your way out of this and everything is going to be hokey pokey." Brennan said trying not to laugh.

"It's hunky dory not hokey pokey that's a dance. And yes I do. It seems to be working." Booth was smirking.

"Fine you can call me Bones but only you, I don't want random people coming up to me and calling me that. It would just be weird." Brennan walked over and sat down next to Booth.

"That's fine with me Bones." Booth looked over at her and stared into her blue eyes. Brennan stared back. There was enough electricity in that room to light a city. Booth took his hand and moved a piece of hair behind Brennan's ear. He softly brushed his fingers on her cheek this caused Brennan to close her eyes her breath caught.

"Bones…" Booth's voice caused Brennan to open her eyes. Booth slowly began to move towards her. He was going to kiss her. Alarm Bells began to go off in Brennan's chest, but for some reasons they stopped when she realized it was Booth. She slowly began to calm down. Their lips were millimeters apart…

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BACK HERE!" Dr. Goodman was standing at the entrance to the room. Both Booth and Brennan jumped off the bench and five feet apart they felt like they just got caught by their parents.

"I'm so sorry sir.." Booth was cut off

"I don't care this is a museum not a make out lounge! I should have you arrested and kicked out." Goodman was infuriated how could someone do this in the Bone exhibit of all places.

"Sir can I just say something?" Brennan could barely speak she was so embarrassed.

"Fine what do you want to say?" Goodman might as well hear her out she was the only one who could answer his questions during the tour.

"Nothing was going on in here. I really wanted to see this part of the museum I've been here twenty times and I was the one who talked him into going in here so if your going to punish some one it should be me." Brennan could feel Booth's eyes on her so she gave him a warning look. Goodman just stood there no expression on his face.

"Come with me." Goodman said leading them to a door at the end of the hall. Neither of them knew where it lead.

**Endnote: You thought they were going to kiss but sorry it would ruin the story. So yea please review I hope you like it, and tell me what you would like to see in the story give me some scenarios!**

**Oh and btw spoilers for next season I read in an interview that next season on bones there bringing on Booth's father and Brother! Can you say family meeting bones sooooo great! Ok review or message Peace! **


	15. The Future

**Authors Note: Sorry its taken so long but I'm getting ready to start my senior year and I've been doing a whole bunch of college hunting so here's the long awaited chapter!!! ENJOY! **

"Hit me." Zach said in a zombie voice not paying attention.

"I can't give you anymore cards you already busted four hits ago Zach!" Jack barked angrily.

"Well I'm sorry I lost track of what game we were on we've been stuck here for over an hour! My brain doesn't seem to work as well when it is bored!" Zach and Hodgins were face to face now both extremely irritated and ready to strike.

"Oh your asking for it Vulcan!" Jack threw his cards to the side and began to roll up his sleeves, Zach did the same. Just before Jack about threw a punch Angela's voice range out.

"What the hell guys! Jack what do you think your doing let go of Zach's throat now." Angela was pissed. All she did was go to the bathroom for two minuets and all hell had broken loose. _Uhhh guys are so immature you can't take them anywhere. Oh well can't live with them can't live without them._ Angela had pushed Jack off of Zach and was making sure Zach was able to breath. They had been stuck in the lobby for almost two hours waiting for Booth and Brennan to come back from their little detour. Angela hoped it was the type of detour she would have had in mind. Jack finally calmed down and began to walk in circles his hands behind his head. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Zach I'm just extremely annoyed and tired of waiting here. Angela can we please go Brennan knows how to get home and when she does you can question her then about what went on with her and Booth. Please Angela please!" Jack begged he couldn't have sounded more pitiful.

"I know I can question her then but it's principal Jack, and I'm extremely impatient, you should know that more than anyone." This Angela said seductively batting her eyelashes hands on Jacks chest. If Hodgins could have physically melted he would have right then. Angela smirked she had won….again.

BBHABBHABBAHBBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABBHABB

Brennan and Booth came out of a side door both laughing ridiculously loud. Manny heads turned their way, but they didn't seem to care at all. Both of them could not believe what had just happened it was too good to be true.

"Oh my God Bones do you realize how freaking lucky you are? We could have been arrested. Angela is going to love this story." Booth was having trouble breathing and Brennan had still not stopped laughing.

"What makes you think I'm going to tell her what happened?" Brennan said smirking at Booth. Booth smiled back at her. _She shouldn't smile like that it doesn't suite her. That is a smile Angela would let on._

"Ahhh come on Bones do you really want her to question you to death or make assumptions about where we were? This has to do with her as well. You might as well tell her, don't hog it to yourself." Booth said putting his hand on the small of her back leading her towards the front of the museum.

"You know this just occurred to me. We were gone for almost two hours do you even think they are still there waiting for us?" Brennan asked looking up at Booth. _Those dark chocolate eyes I could get lost in them._ Unknown to Brennan Booth was thinking the exact same thing. His fingers drawing circles on her back. Brennan barely noticed, it felt completely normal to her. Booth suddenly realized they were standing still in the hallway. He broke their gaze and they began to walk again towards the exit.

"I think your right Bones, but we might as well check you need to tell them the good news anyway." Booth could see the annoyance on Brennan's face, it made him smile. "Come on Bones don't act like that, your being extremely selfish."

"Well it pisses me off! If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened, and they wouldn't be getting this incredible offer don't you think I should keep them in suspense?" Brennan was searching for anything to get Booth to agree with her.

"Now Bones…" Booth began to give her his charm smile. A small smile began to appear on her face as well she was fighting it though.

"Don't now Bones me, and don't you dare try giving me your charm smile!" Brennan playfully pushed him. He knew it was working.

"Ouch Bones watch the violence." Booth said pretending to be hurt. Brennan pushed him again laughing.

"Oh you asked for it Bones." Booth then sprinted after Brennan grabbing her from behind and tickling her sides.

"Ahhhhh No Booth No please stop!" Brennan was laughing so hard she couldn't stop. Booth couldn't help but laugh as well. He then picked her up from behind and began to spin her around in circles. Booth then held her against his body keeping her from moving.

"Ok Bones here's the deal I promise I will stop tickling you if you promise to tell the others what happened. Deal?" Booth's face was right against her ear. He could smell her perfume and feel the chills go threw her body. Brennan couldn't have moved even if she wanted to. Not only was Booth holding her against him but his voiced paralyzed her…if that was even possible.

"Ok." these were the only words Brennan could get to even come out of her mouth. This caused Booth to smile. No matter what they disagreed about they always seemed to come to some sort of stand still or understanding. Brennan challenged him and that is what he Loved most about her. _Whoa love? Since when did I love her? I barely know her. Sure I can't get her out of my head, sure this is the best connection I've ever had with a person, but I don't know her. Plus there is that little thing, ok maybe it's a big thing about how….well I'll think about that later. For now I'm going to enjoy this and seize this moment for what it is. God I am falling for this girl._

"Booth? Booth!?! Hey are you ok? You haven't moved or breathed in the past few minuets. Can you please let me go now, I said I would tell them." Brennan was worried did she do something? He kept giving her a very strange look. Did she have something in her teeth? Did she smell bad? Booth couldn't take it anymore he spun her around to face him. He needed to tell her. Everything.

"Hey Bones there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I know this might be a bit of a shock but it's really important." Booth was extremely serious, Brennan had never seen this look on his face before.

"Yea sure Booth you can tell me anything what's this about?" Brennan was actually scared. Many thoughts especially thoughts of rejection ran through her head. Booth was still holding her close to him, no matter what he wasn't letting go. Booth took a deep breath, well here goes nothing…

"BRENNAN!!!! Hey their you guys are!" Angela, Jack, and Zach came around the corner. Booth and Brennan quickly separated. Booth was pissed, he began to walk away rubbing his hands on his face. It always seemed to happen to him. _WHY!!!!!!!_ was the only word running through his mind.

"Hey Ange you are never going to guess what happened." Brennan said she was excited. She now understood why Booth told her to tell Angela.

"Oh don't worry sweetie I'm very experienced I think I have a few ideas." Angela said winking at Booth.

"No Angela nothing like that. Booth and I went into the Bones exhibit and were just looking around when we got busted by the head of the Anthropology department and our tour guide Dr.Goodman." Everyone's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!!!" Jack and Angela said in unison.

"Oh Bren you didn't!" Angela looked extremely worried.

"Yea I know but it gets better. I ended up explaining to him that it was my favorite part of the museum and that I planned on pursuing a career in Anthropology. He ended up being very understanding and when I told him my name he had actually heard of not only me but of both of you as well!" This shocked Jack and Angela extremely.

"Wait how could he have heard of us?" Jack asked extremely curious.

"You know our professor in Anatomy?" Both Jack and Angela nodded. "Well apparently he and Dr.Goodman are good friends and our professor told him about how we are his best students in the whole school and that we are the best team when it comes to labs. So Dr.Goodman has offered us internships here at the Jeffersonian!" Angela let out a huge squeal and Jack began to jump up and down.

"Your kidding this is the best news I've ever heard! This is a dream come true." Angela gave Brennan a huge hug. "Brennan you are my best friend and we are going to make the best forensic team ever. Oh and I'm going to get you laid." Brennan couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Thanks Angela but I'm not done yet." Both Jack and Angela were quiet again. "According to Dr.Goodman if we do a good job, all three of us are guaranteed Jobs here when we graduate." Angela was about to faint, Jack looked like he had stuck a fork in a toaster.

"Brennan your lying?" Jack's words were barely audible. Brennan looked confused.

"Why would I lie about something so huge it's true." Jack began to scream and jump up and down, Angela began to do the same thing all three had their arms around each other and were jumping up and down. If you didn't know what was going on you would have thought they were crazy. Booth and Zach looked onto to the scene and couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Ok we are going to celebrate! Who is up for a night out on the town?" Jack asked the group.

"Ah you know me Jack always ready to party." Angela said as Jack spun her in a circle.

"I don't know Ange I'm not sure I'm up to drinking with you again." Brennan was extremely hesitant.

"Oh come on sweetie we are going to paint this town red. Booth and Zach you guys are coming as well this is going to be another night you will never forget." Angela said grabbing both of Booth and Brennan's hands dancing her way out of the museum.

"Hey Booth what was it you wanted to tell me?" Brennan whispered to Booth as Angela marched them back towards campus.

"Um don't worry about it Bones it wasn't anything important. I'll just talk to you about it later." Brennan could see something in his eyes but she was unsure if it was disappointment or longing. She would make sure to ask him about it later. For now she just needed to make sure Angela didn't dress her like a hooker again.

**End Note: Ok so what you think I actual liked this chapter but it isn't what I think its what you think so tell me what you think!!!! Oh and what do you want to see happen in the 3****rd**** season of Bones most!!!! I'm leaning like a cholo PEACE!**


	16. The Truths Hurts

**Authors Note: Ok so I'm updating sooner so be happy! I just moved into a new house so I finally had a free second so I'm gonna type this chapter I hope you all like it. So here we go!**

"Angela I don't exactly feel like how was it you described it. Oh yea going out and shaken my thang!" Brennan said as she sat on her bed back in her dorm room. The first thing Angela did when she got back was go and pick out an outfit for Brennan to wear for their night on the town.

"Ok rule number one never say thang again Brennan it so does not suite you sweetie and rule number two I pick all of your outfits that you wear when we go out." Angela said as she dug around Brennan's closet picking up clothes and then throwing them back in the closet. This went on for about an hour before Angela finally found the perfect outfit for Brennan.

"Ok sweetie here is a cute pair of jeans, black heels, and a shirt with a black leather jacket. Now go get dressed in the bathroom and I'll get dressed out here." Angela began shoving Brennan into the bathroom. When Brennan came out she found Angela dressed in Jeans, and a nice black dress shirt.

"Wow Angela you look amazing." Angela just grinned back at her.

"Don't I know it. And Brennan I must say whoever dressed you has amazing taste, she will go far in this world." Angela said smirking. Brennan was just confused.

"But Angela you dressed me. I don't understand?" Angela just shook her head.

"You know sweetie it's a good thing your pretty and book smart."

"I don't know what you mean. Yes I have good structure but what exactly is book smart. If you are referring to the fact I read books then yes I have to agree." Brennan was even more confused. Angela just decided it wasn't worth the explanation.

"Just let it go sweetie. So we have about twenty minuets before we have to meet the boys, I figured we could talk about what went on in the museum with you and Mr. Booth." Angela was grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you nothing happened." Brennan was putting up her walls and was not going to look Angela in the eye.

"Oh please don't give me that. I saw him tickle you and when we came around that corner it looked like you guys we about to get a little lip action going on." Brennan turned bright red at this comment. This did not go unnoticed by Angela. "So you were about to kiss admit it!" Brennan said nothing which turned out to be worse because Angela began to laugh more at Brennan's embarrassment then in triumph.

"Angela stop laughing it's not funny!" Brennan was completely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry sweetie your right it's not funny. But its so cute! You guys would be the cutest couple ever." Brennan could tell Angela was being sincere.

"Thanks Angela but I don't think we will be a couple. He was acting really strange today saying that he needed to talk to me that it was really important. He seemed really serious and he was giving me weird looks like I did something wrong." Angela could tell this was really bothering Brennan.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No I was about to when you guys showed up but he wouldn't really talk to me at all on the walk home." Brennan was really confused about the whole ordeal. Angela was just glad that Brennan felt comfortable opening up to her.

"Here's what you need to do sweetie. When we get to the bar buy him a drink, sit at the bar with him, then go dance for a little bit, just loosen him. Just give him some space and if he feels like talking let him. Don't analyze just listen to what he has to say. Let him open up to you and whatever happens, happens." Brennan listened to Angela's words carefully and decided she was the expert so she should take her advice.

"What if he doesn't open up or what he has to say is just….bad….I don't want disappointment….I don't want to be hurt Ange." Angela could see fear in Brennan's eyes. Angela scooted over towards Brennan and put her arm around her.

"Nobody wants to get hurt sweetie, and nobody wants to be disappointed. Do you think if Booth didn't like you he would have spent his whole day in a museum?" This caused Brennan to laugh.

"I thought he only did it because you ordered him to." This caused both girls to laugh.

"That is beside the point sweetie but yes it is partly true. Brennan I've been through lots of men but I've never seen a connection or chemistry whatever you want to call it as strong as your's is with Booth. Take a chance sweetie you might surprise your self. Booth seems like a good guy, and he really does seem to genuinely like you. He gets along great with Jack and I trust Jacks judgment. But most of all He makes you happy. Doesn't he?" Angela looked at Brennan for the answer.

"Yes he does make me happy." Angela smiled at Brennan.

"See I knew you liked him." Angela said smirking. Brennan grabbed a pillow and chucked at Angela. This caused both girls to laugh.

"Come on Brennan we need to go meet the guys can't keep them waiting." Angela got up and began to head towards the door Brennan following behind her. It didn't take them long to meet the guys at the same entrance they had that morning. Jack was standing there talking to Booth and Zach stood there pretending to be interested.

"I'm telling you man Red Skins all the way this year." Jack said to Booth.

"No way Philadelphia with crush the Red Skins. Have you seen their defense unbelievable." Booth said confidently. Zach stood there so confused about what they were talking about. They had started off talking about tennis, and then it had quickly changed to basketball, and now Zach thought they were talking about football but was not sure so he decided it was best not to say anything. He was mainly afraid of what Booth would say if he said something stupid.

"Are both of you guys crazy both of those teams suck." Angela and Brennan had walked up behind them unnoticed both of the guys looked stunned at the words that had just come out of Brennan's mouth.

"You watch football Bones?" Booth asked surprised.

"Yes. My brother used to watch it all the time so I would watch it with him. By the way Jack the Red Skins are terrible and the only way they are going to even win a game is if they actually get a defensive line. And Booth the Eagles are a good team but they really need an offense so they won't get very far." Angela couldn't help but smile, Jack was to stunned to say anything but Booth just stood there smiling and continued their discussion as they walked to the Bar.

"So Bones if you don't like either of our teams who do you like?" This was the longest conversation Brennan had had with Booth since that morning.

"Well I like several teams the Cowboys, the Saints, and I have a soft spot for the Dolphins." Booth smiled and kind of giggled a bit. "What? What's wrong with the Dolphins Booth?" Brennan was now regretting telling him who she liked.

"Nothing Bones its just cute that you like football and actually know something about it. It's just normal. Not that your not normal, its just that I really didn't expect you to watch football. Its endearing." Booth hoped she understood what he was trying to say. Brennan did understand she just looked up and smiled at him.

"Thanks Booth. By the way I do like the Eagles, I think they will get to the playoffs." Booth gave her one of his charms smiles which caused Brennan to smile even bigger.

"Oh My God! We are here!" Angela cried out from the front of the group.

"Oh dear sweet lord." was all that came out of Booth's mouth.

"No Angela!" was all Brennan could say.

"Oh yes. Coyote Ugly." Angela stood there her arm around Hodgins a huge smile on her face. Poor Zach.

**End Note: Ok I hope you like it. I thought it was a cute chapter for Angela and Brennan kind of having one of their girl chats any who its what you think not me so review away!!!!!**

**Ps: does any one know what day the new season starts please let me know! PEACE OUT **


	17. Howling at the moon

**Authors Note: Ok so I didn't get to update very quickly, sorry I've just been really distracted lately. And I do realize that some of you don't know what Coyote Ugly is. It's a bar that is famous for having their female bartenders dance on the Bar. If you have not seen the movie I really recommend it. Anyways I finally have a moment so lets get it movin.**

"Sweetie I will drag your ass in there if I have to. Or I will have Booth do it for me. Which would you rather have?" Angela stood there her hands on her hips smirking at Brennan. Victory was in her grasp.

They were standing outside of Coyote Ugly and Brennan did not want to set foot in it.

"Come on Bones." Booth whispered in her ear. "I really don't want to go in there much more than you do, but you know she is going to make us anyway."

This was a rational argument to Brennan so she sucked up all the dignity she had left and made her way into Coyote Ugly.

"Let me see some I.D." The group had approached the security guard outside of the Bar.

Booth and Jack gave the guy their I.D.'s and they were let through only Angela and Brennan stood back. Booth was confused only for a second then it hit him. Zach was underage.

"Angela what are we going to do we can't just leave him here." Brennan whispered to Angela so the guy would not hear her.

"I know sweetie but I've never been able to get a person under the age of seventeen into a bar before. This one is going to be a toughie. You go ahead get Jack out of here I don't want him to see me flirting with this guy." Angela checked her reflection in a car window pushed up her bra and set off on her mission towards the security guard. A look of determination and confidence on her face. Brennan just smirked and went into the Bar with the guys. Before she walked through the door she took one last look at Angela. The last thing she saw was Angela bending over to pick up her purse. The security guards eyes not leaving her ass.

Not even ten minuets later did Angela meet up with the others inside. Angela was smirking and Zach just looked shock. Brennan walked over to Angela.

"So what exactly did you do to get him in?"

"Just talked to him, complimented him, flirted you know the usual. Nothing that involved anything more than that. My skill is in the art of talking. Now lets go get something to drink!" Angela began to walk towards the bar with Jack and Zach. Booth walked over to Brennan and began to walk with her.

"So you ever been to a place like this Bones?"

"No actual this is the first time I've been to a bar." Brennan let this out reluctantly.

"Your kidding! Well I personally have been to a fair amount but nothing like this." Booth gestured to their surroundings.

The Bar was amazing. It was in an old country western style. The floors were all wood as was the bar. The bar stretched from one wall all the way to the other, and standing on the bar were two beautiful women dancing with each other. This definitely caught the guys attention especially Zach's. It had taken almost all of Angela's charm power to make the security guard let Zach in, so she was determined he would have a good time.

"What are you waiting for go over there Zach!" Angela pushed him towards the bar. Zach looked scared shitless.

"Your kidding. Rationally speaking she would not have any interest in me." Angela interrupted him.

"How do you know unless you try. Come on I'll go with you I need to get drinks anyway. Brennan the usual?" Brennan nodded and Angela began to lead Zach towards the Bar.

All the sudden a loud coyote howl could be heard echoing through out the bar. The crowd in the bar began to go nuts. Then all the girls behind the bar got on top of it and began to line dance together. All of the girls were wearing very short shorts or high heeled boots. Lets just say one part of their body was more obvious than the other. Booth and Jack both let out loud wolf whistles.

"Oh dear God this is amazing. I want to come here every night." Booth said laughing.

"I agree with ya man this is definitely crazy." Both Jack and Booth kept laughing. That was until Brennan let out a gasp.

"Oh my God look! Look over at the Bar. Is that…"Brennan was stunned.

"ZACH!" Booth and Zach said together.

Zach was on top of the Bar with all the girls dancing with them. He looked even happier than he had the other day at the Costume party. Zach was on his knees now and two of the girls had grabbed bottles of beer and were pouring them into his mouth. The crowd went crazy. Booth, Jack, and Brennan were screaming, they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"You go Zach man you go!" Jack yelled out.

"Come on lets go to the bar get a better look." Booth suggested.

"Yea lets go find Angela, I bet you money she had everything to do with this." Brennan said laughing.

Booth smirked and took hold of Brennan's hand and lead them towards the Bar where Zach was now line dancing with the girls. The group fought their way through the crowd and found Angela right at the front of the bar putting dollar bills down Zach's shirt and pants.

The crowd began to yell. "TAKE IT OFF!"

Zach looked a little nervous that was until Jack jumped right up next to him and began to strip.

"Your definitely bringing sexy back Bug Man." Booth yelled out. Angela let out a squeal and began to put dollar bills down Jacks jeans. Brennan let out a wolf whistle when Jack and Zach began to take their shirts off in a synchronized spin. Jack spun his shirt around his head then let it fly through the crowd. Zach did the same except he threw it at the blonde Coyote.

"Hey Booth why don't you get up there and show them how it's done." Angela said winking at him.

Booth let out a nervous laugh. "Um yea No I'd rather not."

"Ahhh don't make me beg sweetie. We all know it's Brennan here who wants to see you take it off more than anything." Angela had to hide her laughter so she took a sip of her drink. Brennan had a look of horror on her face. Booth just looked surprised.

"Angela! Booth she's just joking. I'm so embarrassed." Brennan hid her face in her hands.

"Bones it's ok I know she's joking. By the way Angela shouldn't you be watching your boyfriend take off his clothes then begging me to? I think Jack might get a little jealous." Booth gave her a sarcastic grin. This caused Brennan bust out laughing, and Angela just rolled her eyes.

"Ruin my fun why don't ya." Angela said laughing.

All of their eyes turned back to the two guys now only in their boxers dancing on the bar. Both Jack and Zach put their pants back on and took a bow, and jumped off the bar. The crowd began to clap and whistle.

"That was amazing man." Booth said clapping Jack and Zach on the back.

"I have never done anything so cool in my life!" Zach couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe you did that Zach that was amazing. So what exactly did Angela do to get you to go up there?" Brennan asked curious.

"I actually didn't do anything sweetie. We just walked up there ordered our drinks and that one young blonde girl pulled Zach up there. I told you she would like you Zach." Angela said smirking. Both of the guys we shocked.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch Zach. You know how many guys would die to date a Coyote." Jack said smiling.

"So Jack you've always wanted to date a coyote?" Angela asked a strange look on her face. Brennan knew immediately Angela was up to something. Jack wasn't sure if he should answer. Both Booth and Brennan looked on the scene they couldn't look away.

"Well I mean, what guy hasn't. But I'm perfectly content I don't need to date one. I'm perfectly happy with you and no coyote could ever make me happier than you." Jack winced he wasn't sure if he said the right thing. Angela just smiled.

"It's ok Jack it was just a question and thank you for the compliment. Maybe you should know your dream has been fulfilled." Angela smirked and took another drink. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Angela are you saying you are a Coyote?" Booth asked smiling.

"Maybe." Angela smirked back.

"Angela what's going on?" Brennan asked confused.

Before she could answer a brunette Coyote yelled out over the crowd.

"Hey everyone it seems we have a returning Coyote here tonight. Will everyone please let out a yell so we can get her up here! Monte get your ass up here and dance like you used too!" The brunette gestured to Angela. The group just stared stunned at Angela.

"Monte?" Jack asked confused.

"I'll explain later Bug Man but right now I need to get up there and shake it." Angela winked at him and was pulled up onto the Bar.

**End Note: hee hee I bet you didn't see that coming at least I hope you didn't. Just so you know Coyote's are what the Girls are called. So message or review if you were confused about anything or have any ideas let me know. Peace!**


	18. The Full Monte!

**Authors Note: Ok wow I'm such a bad writer lol. Ok so when we last left off we just found out Angela was an ex coyote who they called Monte….yea I got that from her last name Montenegro and the fact that there's a movie called the full Monte which I thought was appropriate for Angela. Anyways with out any further ado here's the next chapter. Bring it on. **

"No way." was all any of the group could get to come out of their mouths. Angela was breaking it down on the bar with the other Coyote girls. Neither Hodgins or Brennan had ever seen her dance like this. Hodgins was finally able to speak.

"She never danced like this at my parties. Not even when she was trashed." Jack's eyes never left the bar where Angela was dancing awfully close to another girl.

"Don't take this the wrong way Hodgins but she makes me want to touch myself in a bad place." Booth's eye's never trailed from the bar as he spoke.

"I know exactly what you mean man." Jack's mouth was hanging open and Zach was to busy staring at the blonde girl dancing with Angela to say anything. Brennan had never seen such a scene before in her life she started to laugh.

"You guys are such horn dogs." Brennan said smirking at the guys who looked as those they had never seen a girl before. The sound of Brennan's voice broke Booth out of his daze.

"Hey now Bones." Booth said smiling at her. "Did you know about this?" He said suggesting towards Angela who was now spinning around a pole. The crowd was going crazy.

"No actually. But rationally it all makes sense that Angela would work here. It seems like her type of place." This caused both of them to chuckle. Just then a howl could be heard echoing through the bar. Angela's voice broke out over the crowd.

"You guys having a good time?" Angela screamed out. The crowd let out a huge cheer.

"Well its about to get better. Thanks to this fine gentlemen right here. Seeley Booth get your fine ass up here." A smirk spread right across her lips. Booth had no time to react. Quickly three girls surrounded him and pulled him up on top of the bar. Booth was now standing right next to Angela looking out over the crowd. Booth was pissed he hated being put on the spot.

"Angela whatever it is your planning its not going to happen." Booth whispered into her ear. He was not a happy camper.

"Chill sweetie. Its just for fun." Angela whispered back her eyes not leaving Brennan.

"Now lets find out a little bit about our good friend here Mr. Booth shall we." Angela began to pace back and forth across the bar. "So Booth where did you grow up?" Booth knew she was up to something but he wasn't quite sure what. He decided to play along.

"I grew up in Philly." Booth stated back giving Angela a half charm smile.

Brennan was just as confused as Booth what could Angela possibly be up to. Brennan looked down the bar at Jack who was smiling like a kid on Christmas. Hodgins knew what she was up to. Brennan wanted to know what was going on.

"Hodgins! What the hell is Angela up to now?" Brennan said leaning over Zach so Hodgins would hear her. Zach's eye got huge. Brennan had never been this close to him ever and she smelled incredible. Jack saw the look of Zach's face and laughed. Brennan didn't even notice or care at the moment.

"It's ok Temperance. Don't worry this will only take a second." Jack's eyes went back to the Bar where Angela was now circling Booth her hand on his shoulder.

"Ah Philly never been but I want to go. So where do you attend School?" Angela asked casually still circling Booth like a shark with it's prey.

"I'm not in school." Booth said not taking his eyes off of Angela.

"Oh that's a shame. Do we got any Georgetown Hoya's in here?!?" There was a loud scream from the crowd. It seemed like all of Georgetown University was here.

"HOYA SAXA! HOYA SAXA!!!!" the crowd screamed. Jack and Zach were both on top of their chairs screaming and cheering the crowd on. After a couple minuets of yells, cheers, and whistles Angela finally got the crowd to calm down.

"Seems like your out numbered here Booth. Back to my questions. When you grow, retire from your job, marry a really sexy forensic anthropologist." at this she winked at Brennan who blushed an extreme shade of red. Booth was getting uncomfortable now.

"Get on with it Angela." Booth seemed to have blushed a little as well.

"Oh sorry sweetie dreaming of the future you know how I get. She loves Tai food by the way. Take the nice girl out sometime. Anyways where is it you want to retire?" Angela asked still circling him. Booth was really confused now.

"I've never really thought of it. Maybe somewhere in South Carolina. A beach house maybe. I love the water." Right as Booth let out the word water the crowd went crazy. Jack was up on his chair again laughing hysterically. Angela had an evil look in her eye.

"Do we serve water in this Bar?!?"

The Crowd Screamed back, "HELL NO H2O!!! HELL NO H2O!!!" the howl was heard again echoing through the bar.

"Hey Booth!" Angela yelled out. Booth turned suddenly towards Angela only to be sprayed by five Coyotes with hoses from behind the bar. The crowd began to laugh and cheer. Within seconds Booth was soaked from head to toe. Brennan was on the ground laughing. She had never laughed so hard in her life. Booth turned around to face the crowd and saw Brennan, Zach, and Jack laughing extremely hard. Booth knew he had to have looked ridiculous.

"You think this is funny Bones?" Booth said giving her a charm smile.

"Yes… you look like a drowned mouse." Brennan had tears in her eyes.

"It's drowned rat Bones and your gonna get it." Booth suddenly grabbed Brennan and pulled her up onto the bar. Brennan was struggling the entire time but couldn't get away from Booth.

"Fire away Angela!" Booth held Brennan tightly to his body and spun her towards Angela and the Coyotes who began to spray Brennan with water. Everyone was laughing now including Booth. Even Brennan who was soaked was laughing.

"Booth! That wasn't very nice." Brennan said smiling up at Booth.

"Alls fair in Love and War Bones. Besides I wasn't going to be the only one walking back to the campus drenched." Booth didn't even notice he was still holding Brennan close to his body. Brennan's heart began to race. They were right back in the same position as at the museum. No one else mattered. They were alone in the world. Brennan didn't even notice the wolf whistles of the crowd as the girls began to dance again. Brennan and Booth began to move closer to each other. Their lips almost touching. Suddenly Booth moved away and he whispered in her ear.

"Not here Bones. I don't want it to happen like this." She could feel his hot breath against her neck his hand pushed he wet hair behind her ear. Brennan was to paralyzed to speak all she did was hug him and nod. Her head resting against his shoulder. They were going to have to talk about this later, Brennan decided. She wasn't sure what this feeling in her stomach meant. Was she happy they were finally going to talk or was she dreading it?

"I need to talk to Angela." She was talking to herself more so than Booth. Booth just nodded and released her. She felt extremely cold. Not just from the water but because Booth made her feel warm inside different from anyone else in the world. He made her feel safe, which was rare for her. Brennan suddenly jumped down from the bar, grabbed Angela and headed towards the woman's restroom the safe haven for all women.

**End Note: So what did you think I must know!!!!! Oh and did anyone see the previews on you tube for the new season? Yeah!!! It looks amazing…Ok review please click the button.**


	19. Quarters

**Authors Note: Ok so I'm sorry about keeping an updating schedule. I never imagined people would want new chapters let alone read my story. So I'm updating in honor of the New Third Season of BONES! And to the loyal readers you know who you are.**

"Out of my way! Girls get off the couch this is an emergency girl talk. Move It!" Four blonde girls immediately bolted as Angela yelled and chased them off. It seemed as soon as Brennan had told her she needed to talk Angela was all ears. Brennan slowly walked over to the now vacant couch and sat down. She wished there was another place they could talk but girls bathrooms were meant for two things. One was actually using the bathroom and the other was to solve your problems. Angela was finally successful and was able to kick all the women out of the bathroom. She wanted ultimate privacy. After locking the door Angela walked over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan. Brennan had her legs curled up next to her chest. She was confused.

"Angela this never happens to me." Brennan wasn't even looking at her when she was talking. She was staring off into space.

"What exactly happened sweetie. What are you so confused about." Angela new she needed to take this slow.

"I have always known what I wanted in life. I've had a plan. A set plan and I have followed it down to the point. But Booth he. he's…I think he might change my plan drastically and that scares me. I have fun with him. He makes me laugh and he drives me crazy at the same time. We nearly kissed again but he pulled away because he is a gentlemen and I've never had that. What scares me the most Angela is that I do want that. And I know the minuet I have him I won't ever be the same and I won't be able to live with out him." Brennan finally looked over at Angela and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Angela are you crying?" Brennan was suddenly in Angela's arms.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sorry but what you just said is so romantic." Angela was still holding Brennan in a massive hug and did not plan on letting go anytime soon.

"I just can't believe your crying. You are the ultimate romantic Angela." Both Brennan and Angela laughed.

"Yes I am. Sweetie can I just give you advice?" Angela finally let go but held onto one of Brennan's hands.

"Sure I'll take any advice I can at this point."

"Go for it. Listen to your heart. And before you interrupt me and tell me the heart can't speak let me tell you it can. Go with what you feel, just please for once give into your irrational side. I've seen a lot of relationships in my life, and let me tell you I have experienced a lot of them too. But I have never seen anyone as happy as you. You and Booth are meant for each other. There are no other fish in the sea for you. He is your Fish. And as cheesy as it sounds, he completes you. This is a command sweetie . Go. Go talk to him now." Angela let go of her stood up and began to pull Brennan off of the couch.

"I think I'm ready Ange." Brennan said hugging her.

"I think you are too. Now go get your hot ass man sweetie." Angela unlocked the door to find a crowd of angry women standing outside the door.

"Thank God we've been waiting forever!" An angry red head said in the back.

"Oh give it a rest this was important." Angela yelled back. Suddenly someone in the crowd threw cherries at Angela.

"What the hell! Yea that's mature. Don't you make me come back there!" Suddenly the red head bolted. Angela began to go after the red head but Brennan held her back.

"Let it go Angela. She's not worth it." Brennan was physically holding her back.

"OOOOO she would have so got her ass beat. I would of so had her." Angela began to relax and walk with Brennan to a table in the back of the bar where the guys were waiting with two beers for the girls.

"Just out of curiosity. Angela did you cause that angry mob of women out side the bathroom door?" Hodgins said smirking. Angela walked over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe. But I just so about kicked this red heads ass." Brennan started to giggle.

"Angela you so would have had her. But getting kicked out isn't worth it." Brennan said toasting glasses with Angela.

"Here's to the future. And our new jobs at the Jeffersonian!" the whole group clicked glasses together. Angela began to dig around in her purse and pulled out a hand full of change.

"Who wants to play quarters?" Angela said smiling.

"You know I will." Jack said scooting closer to the table to get a better angle.

"I think I'll pass and just watch." Booth said leaning his chair back. He was still soaked from getting hosed earlier.

"How exactly do you play?" Zach asked looking over at Brennan.

"You take a quarter and try to bounce it off the table into a shot glass or a glass of Beer. You make it you choose who you want to drink it. You miss it you drink it and it goes to the next person. If you get three in a row you get to make a rule. And Angela's favorite part." Brennan said looking over at Angela.

"The rule can be anything you want." Angela said smirking.

"This is exactly why I won't play." Booth said smiling at Brennan.

"You're a party pooper Booth." Angela said signaling a waiter to bring them a pitcher of beer. Hodgins began to clear the table of all the bottles till there was just one glass of beer on the table.

"Ok lets let Zach start." Angela said handing him the quarter leaving the glass in the middle of the table.

"Alright here goes nothing." Zach let the quarter fly and got it in. There was a cheer from the table.

"Nice Zach now who do you want to drink it." Jack asked.

"You." Zach pointed at Jack and pushed the glass toward him.

"You suck man." Hodgins quickly downed the beer and filled it back up. It was Zach's turn again. He missed and had to drink the beer. Next it was Brennan who also missed.

"Tough luck there Bones. Just so you know I don't look forward to having to carry you all the way back to campus." Booth said smirking.

"Shut up Booth." Brennan laughed and then chugged her beer. Jack was next and he made his. He of course chose Zach to get back at him. Jack ended up missing his next one and had to drink. Next was Angela and everyone was nervous about her.

"Oh no I hope I don't miss." Angela said in a really high pitched voice. She shot and sank her first one.

"You drink it Jack." Angela winked at him and Jack downed his drink. Angela shot and again she made it.

"Yours Brennan." Brennan shook her head and drank. This time Angela stared at Zach the entire time didn't even look and made it.

"No freaking way." Booth's mouth was open he was so shocked.

"Yes freaking way. Did I forget to mention I won the Christmas party quarters tournament?" Angela leaned back in her chair smugly.

"Oh that's right you did win. I forgot all about that." Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not fair Angela me and Zach have never played. All your doing is trying to get me shit faced." Brennan couldn't help but laugh at Angela's look of fake hurt on her face.

"Sorry Sweetie. So my first rule is if you miss it you have to tell everyone one secret that no one knows. Don't give me that look sweetie it's the rules. Ok Zach your turn." Angela filled up the cup and passed Zach the quarter. Zach made his first one and gave it to Jack who reluctantly drank it. He missed his second. A look of horror on his face.

"Alright Zach what's something no one here knows about you?" Angela had a look of eagerness on her face.

"I live in Michigan with a house of over twelve people and I love it." Zach downed his beer and let out a cough at the end.

"Easy there little Vulcan not so fast I don't want you puking on the way home." Jack said hitting him on the back.

"Alright your turn Brennan." Angela was even more eager this time. Brennan missed again.

"Man I suck." Brennan held her face in her hands. The whole table laughed at her. "What are you laughing at Booth I don't see you playing?" Brennan gave Booth a challenging look.

"Sorry Bones but you didn't even hit the cup that time. You are really bad at this." Booth gave her a smile.

"No rationally speaking I will be bad because I've never played." Brennan was trying to not blush. He was right she sucked.

"Well then how come Zach can make them?" Booth gave her a charm smile.

"Just let it go Booth I will hurt." Brennan smiled back reluctantly.

"Oooo I'm shaking Bones." Brennan stuck her tongue out at him. Booth thought it was extremely cute.

"Ok something no one knows. I had to sleep with a stuffed dolphin till I was seventeen. I had nightmares. Now don't ever tell anyone this ever or I will hurt all of you." Brennan didn't even look at them. She chugged her beer and passed it on to Jack. Jack went and missed his first one. He chugged his beer.

"Damn it. This sucks. Ummm. My first car was a bright yellow station wagon, that if you hit a bump it would shoot sparks out the exhaust pipe." the group started to laugh.

"Hodgins dude that is amazing. I bet it was a total chick magnet." Booth was still laughing.

"Hey don't mock. I got a few chicks with that car." Jack was laughing too.

"Who your grandma and her bingo buddies." Angela started to laugh.

"Ok let it go. Angela your turn." Hodgins passed the quarter to her and filled the glass up. Of course Angela made the first one and Brennan was forced to drink. But Angela missed her second one.

" Ok here is news no one knows and it has to do with someone at this table." Angela's eyes were on Brennan who's face was bright red.

"Angela you wouldn't dare." Brennan was freaking her heart was pounding. Booth's ears were red too.

"Oh don't worry Brennan. You don't even know yourself. Brennan is in…."

"Angela don't!" but it was too late. And it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Phi Theta Phi! Congrats sweetie I just got the text message you made it!" A sigh of relief escaped Tempe's lips. Angela ran over and hugged her.

"You seriously didn't think I would blab that at the table." Angela whispered in her ear.

"No sorry, I was just nervous. Can we go back to the room now?" Brennan asked.

"Yea I'm ready to leave too. And Zach doesn't look good." The girls both looked over at Zach who looked extremely sick.

"Hey Booth if you want we can all go hang out in Jacks room and watch a movie." Angela said looking over at Booth who was helping Zach out of his chair.

"Yea sure that be fun. Hey Jack are you going to be ok walking with Zach?" Booth said helping Zach lean against Hodgins.

"Yea Angela help me here." Angela ran over and began to help him out of the bar.

"Sweetie go on ahead with Booth and set up the room. I'm going to help Jack take him to Bonnie's." Angela said winking at her.

"Ok feel better Zach." Brennan and Booth began to walk towards the campus. Man this was going to be awkward. As soon as they were outside Booth said the one thing she really didn't want to do.

"Bones we need to talk."

**End Note: Ok I hope you all enjoyed tell me what you think. Clicky the review button. And watch Bones on Tuesday!!!!**


	20. The Talk

**Authors Note: Ok sorry to leave you hanging but it was for your own good. I'd also like to say thank you for all the reviews they really make the writing process more enjoyable. Ok now for the talk. Drama ensues.**

"Bones we need to talk."

Brennan immediately froze. Booth stopped in the middle of the side walk and turned to face her. He had a worried look on his face. Brennan didn't notice that her breathing had become shallow and her heart rate had increased. Brennan immediately remembered Angela telling her she needed to be brave and take a chance.

_Well that's easier said than done._ Brennan rolled her eyes to her self. She immediately realized Booth was watching her and quickly looked up at his face.

"You know what Bones I'm just going to come out and say it. I like you. I like you a lot." Booth was pacing back and forth along the side walk. He looked like he was going to have a break down. He was even muttering to himself.

"Booth relax!" Brennan went over and stood in front of him stopping him in his tracks. She calmly put her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his chocolate eyes. Booth's pulse was slowly calmed by Brennan's touch.

"I never realized liking me was such a problem. I don't have such a hard time with liking you." Booths ears perked at this. A sudden smirk appeared on his face. But as quickly as it was there it was gone. This did not go unnoticed by Brennan.

"Bones. You have no idea what that means to me." Booth said this with what Brennan thought sounded like sadness. The happiness from the night was immediately gone.

"I take it that's not good. Booth what's going on. What aren't you telling me." Brennan was putting up her defenses all emotion gone from her face. This made what Booth was about to do so much harder.

"Bones you remember when I said I needed to tell you something. Well this is it. You know how I'm here visiting family. Well I'm not exactly visiting. I'm saying goodbye." Booth was hoping she was catching on.

"Is someone dying in your family Booth. I'm so sorry. Is there anything…" Brennan said this with compassion in her voice. Booth quickly corrected her.

"No! No one is dying. How do I say this. Bones I leave in two days. I'm in the military. I'm being sent over seas." Booth said this all very quickly he hoped she understood he didn't want to say it again. It was hard enough saying it the first time. This time Brennan understood.

It all made sense now. Booth having Alpha male tendencies, saving her, not being enrolled in college. And the icing on the cake, her inability to ever choose the best available guy. It had all happened to easy. What was she thinking Booth was the right guy. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she held them back. She was not going to let tears fall in front of Booth. Her legs felt weak. She immediately found the curb and sat down. Booth hesitantly joined her on the curb.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I never thought that this would happen." He gestured between them. " you know between us." Booth tried to look her in the eye.

Brennan remained silent looking across the darkened street.

"Bones please say something." Booth waved his hand in front of her face. Brennan snapped back to reality and slowly turned to look at Booth. She shushed him.

"Give me a second I'm processing." Brennan turned back to stare across the street. Booth smiled to himself.

"Well while your processing can I hold your hand?" Even though she was looking across the street she could feel his charm smile. Brennan barely nodded. Booth gently linked his fingers with hers.

He couldn't believe what had happened over the past week. It seemed like a life time ago he first met her. In the past few days she had changed him. Before all he cared about was impressing his father and proving to him that he was worthy. Now all he thought about was what he was going to do with Temperance tomorrow. What random rational solution was he going to hear about. Yes her stubbornness and rationality drove him crazy but he also admired that about her more than anything. He never thought he would find someone so valuable to him and then have to give her up in less than two days.

Brennan let out a deep breath and turned to look at Booth.

"Booth I'm really happy for you." Brennan smiled at Booth.

"Well that's the last thing I ever would have thought you'd say." Booth was caught off guard.

"I'm also proud of you. You have found something you are passionate about and are going out and fighting for something you believe in. Not many people are that brave. Don't let me or anyone for that matter stop you. You are great, brave, and down right amazing. I'm so glad I met you." If Brennan was fighting the tears before she was waging war with them now. Booth squeezed her hand. He could see the tears building in her eyes. He also knew what she said was true but it wasn't what she was really thinking.

"Temperance." Booth put his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Please don't be sad. And don't put on a brave face for me. Please just tell me how you feel." Brennan let the tears loose. She stood up onto the street.

"It's not fair! I know this is completely irrational and immature but it's not fair. Every time something good comes into my life it gets taken away from me. First my family leaves me, then I get kicked out of foster home after foster home, now you are leaving me too! Watch, next week Angela will probably leave me as well. God how selfish do I sound right now." Brennan hadn't realized that she had been pacing in the street screaming at Booth. Having gotten her emotions off of her chest she quietly sat next to Booth. She had stopped crying and was now blushing in embarrassment at her tantrum.

"Wow Bones. Tell me how you really feel." Booth smirked at her.

"I thought I just did?" Brennan looked at him in confusion.

"Never mind Bones." Booth took her hands into his. "Look. If I could stay I would in a heart beat. I know how corny this is going to sound but just bare with me. What is going on between us I've never felt like this. Ever. And I don't think I ever will feel like this again. I will be back Bones. And when I get back you will be the first person I will want to see. We still have two days left together lets not waste them. This has been the best week of my life. I will never forget it, and I'm so glad I met you." Brennan smiled at him. God he was way to good for her. Then a question that had been bugging her came to mind.

"Booth why wouldn't you kiss me?" Booth started to laugh. "What? It's a perfectly good question." Brennan began to blush again.

"You are extremely blunt you know that."

"Just answer the question." Brennan playfully pushed him.

"The reason I wouldn't kiss you is because I was afraid if I did my leaving would make our goodbye that much harder." Booth was suddenly serious. Brennan looked at him confused.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Brennan and Booth both started to laugh.

"So I take it you've already said goodbye to your family." Brennan smiled sadly at him.

"Yea I did. My family actually took it surprisingly well. My dad was in the military, and my Brother is already over there. You know at first I thought the only reason I joined was because it's a family thing. Now I realize I really want to make a difference. I think this is something I really need to do."

The next few hours past in conversation. They ended up laying on the side walk just talking back and forth. Booth talked of his family and his relationship with his dad. Brennan talked of her past and the dreams she had. Booth had no idea what a forensic anthropologist was or what the job entailed. Brennan's explanation took up at least fifteen minuets. Booth talked about how he wanted to join the F.B.I when he was done with his service. Brennan joked about how they wouldn't be able to talk to each other if they did that.

"Wait why wouldn't we be able to talk to each other Bones?" Booth had his arms under his head and turned over on his side to look at her. Brennan looked up at Booth while she spoke.

"Because the relationship between the bureau and the Jeffersonian has never been good. They only see us as squints who need to stay in the lab. I hope to be able to go out of the lab and work out in the field." Booth started to chuckle. Brennan gave him a hurt look.

"I'm sorry Bones. But as great as that sounds I don't think they'll let you. I'll make you a deal. When I'm an F.B.I agent and you're a world renown Anthropologist we'll join forces and be the best crime fighting duo. How's that sound?" Booth gave her a charm smile. Brennan smiled back.

"That sounds extremely childish but fun at the same time. It's a deal." They both shook on it. They both lay silent for awhile looking at the stars. Booth slowly took her hand in his and gently stroked his thumb across her hand. Brennan was really going to miss just little moments like these. But most of all she was going to miss little moments with Booth.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! **_ Brennan's phone began to go off. She reluctantly let go of Booth's hand and grabbed her phone out of her pocket. It was a text message from Angela.

'**Sweetie where the hell are you? We dropped off Zach at the house over two hours ago. You get lucky with Booth? ; ) Sorry if I interrupted but get back to the dorms soon before they lock!'**

"Oh Crap!" Brennan suddenly stood up a look of fear on her face.

"What? Is something wrong?" Booth stood up next to her and grabbed her phone to read the message.

"We need to get back right now. The doors lock in ten minuets. I'm going to get into so much trouble if I don't get back." With out a word Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and set out on a little night time run back to the dorms.

**End Note: Ok it turned out a little more dramatic then I thought it would. I know you all want to see them hook up and don't worry we are getting there. I only plan on having a few more chapters so please tell me things you want to see in the last chapters of the story and if anyone wants to help me come up with ideas for my next story let me know! As always review! **


	21. Two Days

**Authors Note: Oh dear sweet baby Jesus it took me forever to upload this I am so sorry everyone. I have no excuse except I'm lazy. Hope you all enjoy this.**

_Wow two days._

Brennan stood in her dorm looking at her calendar hanging above her desk. She had just gotten back from her afternoon seminar. She really hadn't understood a thing. Hell she wasn't even listening. Angela had to nudge her twice before she realized the teacher had been talking directly to her.

_Crap. I even forgot to take notes! I'm going to have to get those from Angela later….maybe Hodgins is a better bet._

The last two days had been a blur for her. But they had been the best two days of her life and also the saddest. Funny how that can happen. Brennan had barely slept because she had been spending all of her time with Booth. She didn't want to waste a second of the time she had with him. After he told her the news of his departure they sprinted back to the dorm and made it seconds before the doors were locked. Booth and Her had the hardest time not laughing as she snuck him past the floor monitor. Guys weren't allowed in the dorms after hours.

That night she spent ever second of it in his arms not wanting to let go.

"_Bones. Why don't you close your eyes and sleep?" Booth whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Booth and Brennan were curled up together watching the credits roll across the screen._

"_I don't want to sleep. Plus I'm not tired." She blushed as a yawn escaped her lips. Booth chuckled quietly. He didn't want to wake Angela and Hodgins who were asleep on the other bed. _

"_Yea I can totally see that. Bones look I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Brennan studied his dark eyes and knew he was telling the truth. _

_But a little fear of abandonment was still there. She took a deep breathe pushed it away and closed her eyes. Booth silently grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. He then put his arm around Brennan and pulled a checkered blanket across them._

_She could tell by the way she fit perfectly into his chest that he was not going anywhere. She had never felt so secure before. As Brennan fell into a comfortable sleep she could have sworn she felt Booth kiss her goodnight._

"Hello! Earth to Brennan!" Angela was frantically waving her hand in front of Brennan's face.

"What? Oh sorry Ange I was subconsciously thinking of things." Brennan still had a lost look on her face.

"It's called day dreaming sweetie and you have been doing it a lot lately." Angela said this jokingly but there was a thread of worry in her voice.

Angela was suddenly serious "Brennan no matter what I will be here for you. What time is he supposed to be here?" Angela put her arm around Brennan and pulled her into a hug. Brennan rested her head on Angela's shoulder. Her body just felt heavy and tired.

"He will be here in about ten minuets." She said this with detachment in her voice, this had Angela worried.

"Angela?"

"What is it sweetie?" Angela had pulled Brennan over to sit on the bed.

"Thank you." Brennan had tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie don't cry or your going to make me cry." It was too late there were already tears in both the girls eyes. This caused both of them to laugh as they cried.

"Sorry Angela but I have to tell you that this has been the best time of my life. I'm so glad that I randomly met you. I will never forget it and I hope we will stay friends the rest of our lives. And thank you for being here for me. You are the best support system I have ever had." Brennan wiped tears off of her cheeks but they still continued to fall.

"It has been a pleasure sweetie and I will always be here. Hell we are going to work together so I think we will see a lot of each other. I will always be your support system and I hope you will be mine." Angela reach in and gave Brennan one more bear hug. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Hey Ange, Bren, it's Jack." Hodgins called from the other side of the door.

"We're coming. Hang on a sec." Angela called back. She took Bren's hand in hers. "You ready sweetie?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Brennan wiped the tears away and headed for the door.

**Flash Back Of One Of The Past Two Days.**

"_Come on Bones! You walk slower than my grandma." _ _Angela and Jack laughed along with Booth. _

_It had been all Angela's idea that they play ultimate Frisbee in the park. And lets just say Brennan was bad at it. She was having the hardest time keeping up with everyone else and Booth was having a field day of teasing her._

"_Shut up Booth. Not all of us are genetically gifted to throw a freaking Frisbee into a basket. Now back off and let me throw it." Brennan pushed Booth out of the way and threw her Frisbee. Brennan let out a yell. It landed in the pond. Angela and Jack were on the ground laughing. _

"_Hahahahaha nice throw Bones. I should have mentioned that the hole is about thirty feet to the right of where you threw it. Oh and by the way I'm not diving into get it." Booth couldn't stop laughing. Brennan finally had enough and tackled him pinning him to the ground. _

"_Booth I have had enough of your teasing now apologize!" Brennan was laughing now._

"_Why would I apologize? It's not my fault you are so adorably cute playing ultimate Frisbee." Booth gave her a charm smile._

"_Don't try and charm your way out of this one." Brenna suddenly dropped her voice to a whisper and leaned into Booth's ear so no one would hear. "If you don't apologize I won't ever let you kiss me again." Booth had a shocked look on his face. "Oh you didn't think I was awake when you did it?" Brennan so had the upper hand now._

"_Hey! that's so cheap Bones!" Booth was too shocked for words._

"_That's the deal Booth. Take it or leave it." Brennan had a smug look on her face. Booth was suddenly smirking._

"_Sorry." was all he said and before Brennan could respond Booth pulled her in and their lips crashed together._

**End Of Flash Back**

The ride to get Booth from the hotel didn't take long. Brennan spent most of her time in the back seat 'daydreaming' as Angela put it out the window. Jack and Angela were in the front seat talking quietly back and forth to each other as Jack drove. Brennan didn't catch much of it but it mostly had to do with her and how Angela was worried about how she would cope with out Booth.

"Hey Bren we're here." Angela said opening her door to help Booth put his bag in the trunk. Booth quickly slid into the seat next to Brennan. Immediately their hands were linked. Brennan was trying her best not to look at Booth. She knew if she did she would start to cry. But Booth's eyes bore into her and she looked up. Immediately she knew everything was going to be ok. No words needed to be spoken between them. A million thoughts and wishes were passed between them in that one look. Booth smiled at his Bones and Brennan smiled back. She leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. She would save her goodbye for the airport. For now she would just enjoy this last moment of peace.

**End Note: ok I hope this wasn't to sad or sappy for you. If it was tell me what I should have done differently and I will go back and fix it. I got one more chapter left and then I have decided to do an epilogue to finish her up. So any one got any ideas of what they think I should write for another story or should I just stop and not continue to write. Let me know. Oh and did anyone notice that Booth was Clark Kent for Halloween! I was so excited that my Booth in the story was also Clark Kent!!! Ok as always review…please!!! **


	22. The End

**Authors Note: WOW it has definitely been an interesting road writing my first story. I hope you all enjoyed it immensely and will you please leave me a review telling me what you liked and disliked about the story and what you wished you could have seen. Thanks a million to everyone who has stuck with me through the whole story. Here we go.**

It wasn't long until the airport came into view. The pain Brennan imagined she would feel hit her full force and moisture began to fill her eyes. _Crap I'm going to start crying and I haven't even stepped out of the car. _

Jack quickly pulled into the terminal and put the car in park. Immediately one of the airport attendants began to yell at Jack. They hadn't even stepped out of the car and the guy was yelling at them telling them they couldn't park there. Suavely Jack strutted over to him and put something in his hand. With one glance at the cash the man nodded and began to help Jack get the bags out of the trunk for Booth. Angela looked shocked and got out of the car.

"Wow my own James Bond." She said sliding her arm into his. Jack greedily smiled at her. Then reality of where they were, and why they were there hit.

"Hey do you think they are going to be ok?" Jack said looking back at Booth and Brennan who were curb checking Booth in for the flight. Angela shook her head and shrugged.

"I have no idea. Your guess is as good as mine. I think they can make this work. One thing I'm most certain of is that their friendship will always be there. Even if the romance is not there they will always be friends." Even talking about the subject of Booth and Brennan made Angela choke up. Jack pulled Angela closer.

"You are such a romantic at heart." He joked getting a grin out of her. "I'm sure with you as Brennan's friend she will have more than enough things to distract her from his absence. Plus she is now in your sorority so there is no escaping from you."

"Yea and I also know where she lives." Jack and Angela both laughed. When they both looked up Brennan was walking towards them. Angela immediately knew the look on her face. _"Typical Brennan_ _battling to make herself detached from the situation, but by her expression she is losing the fight."_

"I'm going to walk him to the security gate. Can you guys wait here?" Brennan's words were barely audible. Angela and Jack both solemnly nodded.

"Take all the time you need sweetie." Angela gave her a weak smile and Brennan walked off.

The inside of the airport looked just like any other airport. There was nothing special about it and nothing wrong with it but Brennan couldn't help but feel resentment towards the place. The rational part of her brain was telling her that her feelings were immature and not reasonable. But the irrational part of her brain was telling her to set the place on fire so Booth couldn't leave. Temptation to give into the irrational part was extremely overwhelming.

As Brennan walked with Booth towards security she had a death grip on his hand and she didn't think she could let go. She was even starting to lose feeling in her fingers. Suddenly Booth stopped. They had approached the security gate. Booth looked down at her and smiled.

"Think you can ease up on my hand there Bones? I'm not going to run away." Booth's voice was soft yet husky at the same time.

'_God how I'm going to miss that voice.' _Brennan thought sadly. She loosened her grip on his hand, but still held on firmly. Booth smirked at her. _"I don't want to let go either Bones." He thought sadly. _ There were so many things they wanted to say but neither of them could decide which thought was more important. Brennan spoke first.

"Well this sucks." Booth busted out laughing. Brennan smiled for the first time in hours.

"Way to break the tension Bones. But I do have to agree this sucks a lot." Booth pulled her into a hug and held onto her. She took in his sent trying to engrave it into her memory. Booth took in her floral perfume. He was definitely going to miss it.

"When will you be back Booth?" Brennan stated looking up into his chocolate eyes. He shook his head.

"I don't know yet. I probably won't find out for awhile but I can promise you this. You will be the first to know Temperance." Brennan managed a small smile at this. He had used her real name.

"That's all I ask. And that you at least write to me every now and then. But the main thing I want you to promise me is that you won't put your alpha male self in danger." Brennan's choice of words put a small smile on Booth's face.

"I promise I will write as much as I can. I also promise that I will try to not put my alpha male self in any more danger than is necessary. Can you promise me something Temperance?" Booth said his eyes boring into hers. '_If you keep saying my first name like that you can have anything.' _She thought to herself.

"Yes anything." Brennan was dead serious when she said 'anything.' She was starting to think she would do anything for this man.

"I want you to promise me that no matter what happens you will live your life to the fullest. The second is that I want you to go on and follow your dreams of being an Anthropologist. I also want you to stick with your crazy group of friends. As strange as they can be I know deep down they care about you more than anything. Especially Angela." Brennan was smiling as a tear ran down her cheek. She never realized how lucky she was till this moment.

"Also can you make sure you give this to Angela? I never really got to say goodbye to her and there were a few things I needed to tell her." Booth said handing her a white envelope. Brennan stuck it in her back pocket.

"I will make sure that I fully attempt to accomplish all of those things." Booth gently wiped a tear off of her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you Bones." Booth whispered into her ear.

"And I'm going to miss you." Brennan struggled to get the words out. Booth pulled her into him for one last hug and one last kiss. Then he was gone.

When Angela saw Brennan as she walked out the front entrance of the airport she barely recognized her. Brennan looked as if she had lost a part of her self and in some respects she had. Angela immediately had her in her arms and led her to the back seat of Jack's car. Angela held Brennan as she slowly broke down the entire drive back to the dorm. Angela will never forget that depressing drive from the airport. The words Brennan kept repeating played in her head for the rest of the week. _"He's gone. He's gone Ange."_

When they finally made it back to campus Brennan was asleep across Angela's lap. Her hair around her face was wet from the many tears that had fallen. Silently Jack opened the back door and carried Brennan up to Angela's dorm. After Jack had gently placed her on the bed he said goodbye to Angela and went back to his place. Angela then turned back to the sleeping Brennan and went to pull a blanket over her. As she was doing this she noticed a white envelope sticking out of Brennan's pocket. Written across it was the name '_Monte'._ Angela couldn't help but crack a smile, immediately she knew it was from Booth. She carefully removed the envelope and walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. Inside the envelope was a short letter.

_Dear Angela,_

_I'm sorry that our friendship was cut short. I can definitely tell you that you are by far the coolest person I met in a long time. And I'm not saying this because you were the only person to get a pop culture reference, but because you care about Temperance almost as much as I do. And since you care so much about her I need to ask you a favor. Please take care of her. Man if Bones knew I was asking you this she would swim across the ocean to kick my ass. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, hell it mean I could see her. We both know how she gets when I try to keep her from getting herself killed. Anyways I hate to be overly dramatic but if something does happen to me which we both pray won't please make her move on. Another thing I need to tell you is that while I'm gone I don't want her waiting for me. I tried to explain this to her but I don't think she understood. This is not because I don't love her. I do. I love her with all my heart and I always will. I just want her to experience as much as she can and I don't think she can do that waiting for me. I don't want her to put her life on hold for me and then I never show up. I hope you can understand. I trust and know that you are the best person for the job. Please make it happen Ange. I know it is more than one favor and it's a huge favor but she needs you. More importantly I need you. Please Angela take care of Temperance. I hope to see you soon. Good luck at the Jeffersonian. Tell Jack to keep it real for me._

_Your controlling Alpha Male,_

_Booth _

A lone tear ran down Angela's cheek. This was going to be hard to break to Tempe, but Booth was right. They both wanted what was best for Tempe and they both agreed that this was the best way. Tempe was already crushed since he left and that was only two hours ago. Angela couldn't imagine what she would be like if he didn't come back. Plus she would be missing out on a life time of experiences if she waited.

Tempe suddenly stirred in her sleep. She looked extremely restless. Angela decided that this conversation could wait till tomorrow. For now she would let her sleep.

"OOOOO!" Angela suddenly had an epiphany. She smiled a devilish smile to herself. She needed to make a few phone calls quickly if she wanted to get the best medicine ready for Tempe. She quietly stepped out into the hall with her cell phone hitting her speed dial as she walked.

"Karol its Angela. Listen I have a Code Blue with a mix of Code Black. We need to execute a Corkscrew ASAP. You feel up to it?" Angela smiled into the phone, Karol was up to the task.

"Excellent soldier. Can you get the message out by Morning? This is a dire situation, I'd greatly appreciate it. Call the girls and tell them I sent the order. Move out!" Angela hung up the phone and stepped back into the room. She felt as if part of her favor for Booth was already in action. But this was only a small portion of the favor. She lazily pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed, taking one last worried look at Tempe.

"Sleep well sweetie."

Tempe awoke to the sun shining through the window and the smell of eggs and bacon infiltrating her senses. Her mouth began to water. As she rolled over she saw Angela sitting on the edge of the bed plate full of food in hand. Brennan managed a smile for her.

"How long have I been asleep?" Tempe asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well we got home around six last night and its now eight o clock at night. So if I do the math correctly its been about twenty six hours. But I decided its about time you woke up so I brought you eggs and bacon." Angela then waved the plate in front of her and said, "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey." Brennan began to giggle and greedily took the plate. She was starving. As Brennan ate Angela talked.

"Since I'm such a good friend and all. I've decided to make your plans for tonight. We are going to a party at the house." Brennan about choked on her eggs but before she had time to contradict Angela's plans Angela shoved a fork full of eggs in her mouth.

"Don't be difficult Brennan. I hate to bring him up so don't make me. You have spent enough time sulking. I know its hard moving on so I'm here to help you in your time of need. It's bad enough you missed two classes this afternoon, which I got the notes for you so don't panic. He wanted you to have fun and live your life, so I'm going to make you have fun if my life depends on it. Now finish your eggs and get dressed. I laid an outfit out on the bed. I expect you ready in thirty minuets." Angela ran over and gave Tempe a hug and then went to go take a shower to get ready for the party herself.

Tempe didn't even finish chewing by the time Angela was done with her little rant. But while she was finishing her meal she had time to process all that had happened. Booth was gone. She was just going to have to accept that. As horrible as it might be it was a fact of life. The only thing that was going to help her get over that was the hope that he was going to come back and distractions. And Angela was her best bet on distractions. It also helped that Angela was her best friend and would listen to anything that was on her mind. The length of time till he came back was a mystery but just the little glint of hope that it would be soon would always be there. _"This seems the most rational route." Brennan then smiled to herself._ The rational side of Tempe was finally back and ready to get her through the day. Angela was right he did want her to live her life. And whatever made Booth happy was most likely going to make her happy. Brennan took a deep breath and ripped the covers off. She was ready to face the day with the thought of Booth in her heart. He would always be with her.

"Here we go. One day at a time." Brennan looked down at the outfit Angela had picked out. "But not in this outfit."

**Eight Years Later Or if you'd Prefer the beginning of the first season either way works for me.**

"Brennan sweetie lets go!" Angela yelled at Brennan through her office door.

It was already an hour after when the Jeffersonian usually closed and Angela was in a hurry to get to the Bar. It was the employees of the Jeffersonian's usual Friday night drink and Jack and Zach were already there waiting on them. Brennan of course was less enthusiastic and sat at her computer finishing up an email to a certain long lost friend.

"Angela I'm more than certain that nothing out of the usual is going to happen. Give me just five more minuets to finish up this email then we can go I promise." Brennan looked up from her screen and gave Angela her saddest puppy dog face. Angela couldn't help but laugh. She then begrudgingly walked over and sat in a chair across from Brennan. She then noticed that Brennan had a look of hard concentration on her face.

"Sweetie its an email not a term paper. Who are you writing to anyway?" Angela had a pretty good guess of who.

"Booth, his emails are usually so full of detail. Most of them either have to do with Parker or work but these last two are so vague. Something bad must be going on. The last time this happened him and Rebecca broke up." Brennan went straight back to typing like a bat out of hell and hit the send button.

After Booth went over seas him and Brennan had kept in touch through either letters, emails, or a yearly phone call. Booth went on with his life and Brennan went on with hers. They were best friends always knowing what was going on in each others life, but three years over seas can do a lot to a person. As a sniper Booth knew that better than anyone. They hadn't seen each other since Booth left. Sure they talked but they were both scared of what it would be like if they saw each other again. After Booth left it took Brennan over a year to start dating again. Lets just say every single guy she went out with turned out to be an ass hole or a nut job. And Booth's life wasn't any peachier. Sure he had a beautiful kid who he loved more than anything. But jumping in the sack with the first girl he remotely liked turned out not to be such a good idea nine months later. Booth and Brennan were still waiting for that spark to appear again, and both were growing extremely impatient.

Brennan turned to grab her coat and go when her phone went off.

"Brennan."

Angela rolled her eyes. Just her luck that right as they start heading out the door there is an emergency.

"Yes. Certainly Dr. Goodman I will head to your office right away." Brennan hung up the phone and looked at Angela with apologetic eyes. Secretly she was happy she didn't have to go out.

"What's he need now an eight hundred year old Native American skeleton need to be identified by tonight?" Angela said sarcastically. They both began to walk towards Goodman's office.

"No Angela that was two days ago. Remember you did the facial reconstruction?" Brennan was completely confused. Angela chuckled to herself and let it go.

"Goodman needs to introduce us to the new liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI. I hope this guy isn't as obnoxious as the last one. You remember how he had that horrible habit of popping his gum and clearing his throat." Angela began to laugh.

"Yes of course how could I forget. Jack threatened to poison his coffee so he quit. That was a beautiful day full of silence." Both girls were laughing as they opened the door. But as soon as Brennan saw who was standing in the room she became silent. Her face was expressionless. The chocolate eyed man smiled at her. He looked at her expectantly but she just stood there in shock.

"Well nice to see you to Bones. I was at least hoping for a handshake." But before he could finish his sentence Brennan was in his arms. Angela stood in the door way a huge grin on her face.

"Well this is definitely better than a handshake." Booth whispered into her ear. She still smelled the same.

"Ummm excuse me?" Goodman cleared his throat and they broke apart. They felt like they were just busted by there parents. But this was worse it was their boss.

"Now if you could just control yourselves for a second and let me explain what's going on that would be excellent. Dr.Brennan I take it from your greeting that you two remember each other. That's good because you two will be working together from now on." Brennan sat they shocked and completely excited. Booth and Brennan grinned at each other.

"Say hello to your new partner Bones. I told you I'd make it happen." Booth's charm smile was planted on his face.

"No you didn't you laughed at my idea." Brennan retaliated annoyed. Booth and Brennan began to argue back and forth.

"Oh dear God here we go again. You two haven't been in each others presence for more than two minuets and your already fighting. Save it for another time. Dr.Goodman if you'll excuse us we have people we need to be meeting. Brennan lets go, and of course Booth you as well." Angela grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them out of the office. As soon as they were out of there Brennan was in Booth's arms again.

"God I've missed you Bones." Booth smiled as he held her.

"I've been really worried about you Booth. Your emails have been shorter and shorter lately. What's going on?" Brennan looked into his eyes with concern. Booth just smiled at her.

"I didn't want you to figure out the surprise."

"What surprise?" Brennan asked confused.

"That I'm your new partner and that I will now officially be living in D.C. Don't worry Rebecca agreed to move here so I will be able to see Parker on a regular basis. Life is looking up for me Bones. So how is your life?" Booth and Brennan followed Angela as they caught up. Angela smiled to herself. They were getting along as if he never left.

Brennan filled Booth in about her work at the Jeffersonian and how she was enjoying her job immensely. Booth smiled and nodded he really had no idea what she was saying half the time. Angela then suggested that they take separate cars so Booth could take Brennan home. After about ten minuets of arguing Brennan finally agreed. Once alone in the car with Booth, Brennan finally spoke what was on her mind.

"I really missed you Booth." From the corner of his eye he could see her looking at him with sadness in her eyes. Booth reached over and took her hand into his.

"I really missed you too Bones. I'm so happy that life has worked out the way you wanted it to. Angela seems to be doing great. Are her and Jack still together?" Booth gave her a sideways grin. Brennan smirked back at him.

"They are off and on. I think they are thinking of getting back together soon. I think Zach walked in on them yesterday. For the rest of the day anytime Jack or Angela would come into the room he would look at the floor and walk out." Booth immediately busted out laughing.

"Zach is still around? I wonder if he will still be scared of me?" Brennan laughed at this. The rest of the ride past in pleasant conversation. Booth talked of his job and of course about Parker. He even pulled out a picture of him to show Brennan. She made the comment that he had Booth's smile. Brennan talked about Angela and how her first book was about to come out. Booth then joked about how he should be in it. Brennan just laughed at this but secretly she thought it wasn't a bad idea.

A few jokes later and they were pulling into the parking lot of an old Irish Pub. Booth being the gentlemen that he was ran over to Brennan's side and let her out. Before Brennan was even fully standing in the parking lot Booth pulled her to face him and pinned her to the side of the car and kissed her. Brennan's arms were immediately around his neck. She didn't want to let him go, it had been forever since she felt this way. Booth couldn't agree more. The only reason he broke the kiss was so he could breath. Booth then rested his forehead on Brennan's. Both trying to catch their breath and relax. Brennan still had her arms around his neck and Booth had his around her waist. Brennan couldn't have been happier or more content. Booth smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I've really missed you Temperance." Booth whispered into her ear. He smiled to himself he knew the affect of saying her first name had. Brennan felt like she was going to melt right where she stood. Before she had time to speak Booth was kissing her again this time more gently drawing the kiss out. Brennan didn't know how long she had been kissing Booth but she was suddenly very angry. Her cell phone had gone off ruining the moment.

"Shit." Brennan muttered as Booth moved to the side so she could reach into her purse and pull her phone out. Brennan rummaged through her bag and found her phone. She had a text message from Angela. Brennan's cheeks turned bright red then she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked curious.

"It's from Angela. She wants to know what drink to order me for when I'm done sucking face with you in the parking lot. It's seems we were found out." She said showing him the message and the picture of them kissing attached to it. Booth just smiled at her then grabbed her hand. Brennan couldn't of been happier as she walked into the bar. Booth was back and her messed up family was complete.

**The End**

**End Note: I can't believe its finished. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed its you guys that kept me going. If anyone wants to co write a story with me I would be extremely honored just PM me and we will get started right away. Anyone completely excited for the Christmas episode next week? I know I am. Thanks again. Peace.**


End file.
